Tsuchan a Pop Star?
by Angelzodica013
Summary: Pop stars have been disappearing all over the nation. Reborn forces Tsuna to figure out who the culprit is in the most embarrassing way possible. Can poor Tsuna figure it out before he loses himself? Contains Yaoi, you have been warn.
1. Why am I studing girls?

HELLO! and welcome to a crack fic! Well there is a plot and all but I like to say that Im crazy and so is this story. W/E! So enjoy my crack fic!

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!**

**There will be YAOI, little of non-yaoi, if you squint hard...NO LIKE NO READ!**

* * *

"Hey Reborn! Why do I have to spy on the girls? It dosen't feel right. It's like they can't trust me you know. And I feel like a stalker now." whine Tsuna as he and reborn watch their friends, Haru and Kyouko from afar.

Tsuna is a fifteen year old boy with brown spiky hair. He has big round hazel eyes and his figure is a little girlish. Did I also mention that he is the next mafia boss in the Vongola family? He will be the Tenth boss when the ninth retires. Since Tsuna found this out he was trained by only the well known mafia baby, Reborn. Reborn only looks like a toddler but he is the strongest, fastest, and wisest in the whole mafia world. He is the one who causes mayhem to Tsuna's once normal life.

"Dame-Tsuna. We our observing how a female behaves. You must learn how they walk, talk, react with others, and what they eat. This is a test and if you fail then I will have to push you of a cliff where sharks swim in the bottom." Reborn replied with no emotions in his eyes.

"ANO! Reborn, you can't do that!" Tsuna replied just too loudly because the girls they were watching turn around to hear where that sound came from.

"Haru thought she heard Tsuna's voice. Maybe Haru is hearing things." Replied the girl name Haru. Haru is a brunet that keeps her hair tied up and always saying her name in every sentence.

"Maybe I am too, Haru. I thought I heard Tsuna-kun's voice as well. But he's not here." Kyoko replied. Kyoko has orange hair that is shoulder lenght. She is the pride of Namimori Highschool even thought she is only a freshman. She is pure innocent in every way (not every way), and is the only one who can make Tsuna's heart race fast.

In the bushes Reborn is peeking through to make sure the girls didn't suspect anything. Next to him was a crying Tsuna with his mouth covered. He had received a blow to the head when he spoke to loudly, and is trying not to make the same mistake twice. When Reborn saw the girls continued on walking he leap from the bushes and hid near buildings with stealth. Tsuna tried but, well, he wasn't all that good. Don't get me wrong now! He has improved over the last two years Reborn was with him, but he can still be better.

Tsuna watch from a coffee shop across the street from where Kyoko and Haru were window shopping. They 'aww' and 'ooh' over dresses, shirts, and shoes that appeal to them. Tsuna figured that this was the best way to see what Kyoko liked. He then started to imagine the surprise look on said girl's face as he bought her the things she always wanted. But the fantasy was cut short as Reborn wacked Tsuna on the head, again so he can pay attention.

"Dame-Tsuna. Look." and Reborn pointed towards a crowd of girls who were staring at a poster. Tsuna spotted Haru and Kyoko near the front of the crowd with googly-heart-shaped eyes. "They're staring at that new PopStar singer, Nukeyo Sugea. He has sold thousands of his hit single 'The pain I've had' and is on the top on the HIT list." Reborn stated as he informed Tsuna.

"So? Why do I have to know so much about him anyways? He's a singer that girls adore but that's all right?" questioned Tsuna. He started to freak out when he saw a glint in his tutor's eyes. "Reborn! All I need to know is that Kyoko-san and Haru love this singer right? Reborn!"

"He also goes out with every female singer that reaches the top 10." with that said, Reborn hurried along into the music store where the girls were so they can get the latest CD of Nukeyo. Tsuna was left to the horrors of what his tutor was planning later on in the future. It wasn't very pretty for him and I think it left him scared for the rest of his life.

**At Tsuna's bedroom**

Tusna was replaying all that he learned from the girls today. They ate little portions of food that were healthy, barely any meat. Their eyes would always sparkle when they saw anything adorable to them, and scream from delight to see pictures of that Pop Singer, Nukeyo. Tusna shivered at that from the fact that Reborn was planning something that involves him and that Pop Singer. He JUST knew it. But he had to shake it off and concentrate. There were going to involve more sneaking around and Tsuna had to remember everything. The last thing was that the girls would buy loads of sweets and enjoy eating them. They called it _'There reward of the week'_ Or something like that.

Tsuna was too tried from all the spying and the fact that girls were so crazy at time to really stay awake to see if he missed anything. So off to sleep he went and he dreamed of the next day.

**A Week Later**

A week has past and Tsuna knew everything there was to a girl. Since the teacher was blabbing on about something Tsuna's mind wonder off. His mind went to the past week and everything he had learned. He made a list in his head to keep reminding him.

1) Girls care of their weight, so never call them fat or they'll beat you up

How Tsuna Knows (HTK)- He saw Kyoko and Haru beat up a few girls when they called them fat. He never knew Kyoko can be so violent.

2) Girls love shoes, lots and lots of shoes

H.T.K. - Almost every store they went to were shoe stores. It was really boring!

3) Girls love to dress really nice, so they try on dresses, skirts, or very bright color t-shirts

H.T.K.- Whenever the girls went in to a store that didn't sell shoes it was either dress, skirts, or stores call _Rainbow_ and _Limited Two_

4) Girls reward themselves once every week by buying loads of sweets and sharing them all with other friends

H.T.K. - He seen and accompanied once before and so this isn't very new to him

5) Not all girls like to dress up, some like to wear more of boyish clothes

H.T.K. - He saw other girls that sat on the seat near the dressing room pretending to gag whenever the clothing's were so girly (as they say), the other friends would just laugh and joke how boyish they are, Tsuna didn't mind these girls

6)- **ALL** girls love the new hit Pop Singer, Nukeyo Sugea, and that means the tomboys

H.T.K.- Reborn told him and the way every girl in town stares at his poster and mumbles about meeting him one day, Tsuna shivers whenever he hears, speaks, or thinks of that person, gives him a bad feeling

7) Girls love jewelry as much as they love Nukeyo maybe more! Tomboys like the skulls, small earrings, or in secrete, hops and glitter

H.T.K. - The girls' go 'goo-goo-gaa-gaa' whenever they saw pearls, rings, earrings, diamonds, etc.

8) Girls have high pitch voices, squeals, and screams just like Tsuna

H.T.K. - Reborn makes fun of Tsuna for his girly voice when they compare his voice to the girls random squeals and so on, Tsuna gets mad when he is told he has a girly voice, so don't mention it to him

That is everything he knows of a girl. If he were to dress up as one these were to come in handy. Not saying he is, but in the just in case thing.

Tsuna was so tried. His head was killing him trying to remember anything he might have left off. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice the teacher standing next to his desk ready to whack him on the head just like Reborn dose. But instead all the teacher did was slamming his hand on Tsuna's desk to hear Tsuna scream like a girl.

All the boys were staring at him as they heard that shriek. They started to see Tsuna in a whole new light, even some of his friends. Tsuna was oblivious to all this and just blushed from the fact that he wasn't paying attention. The day went on all-most normal. Some of the boys were too touchy toward Tsuna. He kept receiving pats on the back, his hair was ruffled by his male class mates and he could of sworn that some slapped his butt.

Okay, so the day wasn't normal at all. Tusan wonder why. Was it when he screamed when the teacher caught him of guard? But what has that to do with anything? Tsuna was more confuse then before. But luckily his friends seem to protect him when the other boys touched him. Even Yamamoto got mad when they ruffled his hair. Only Yamamoto has ever done that, so Tsuna could guess how he feels to lose the only thing he did.

Lunch came and Tsuan, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were eating their lunch together on the rooftop. They chatted and laugh but the subject got into on how strange the boys were acting towards Tsuna. The mood became angry and was he feeling jealously as well?

"Dam those guys for touching the Tenth. Do they think they're that special to do something like that! I should blow them all away!" Gokudera shouted as he took out his dynamite. Gokudera was the Tenth's (a.k.a. Tsuna) self proclaim Right Hand Man. He has silver hair that was shoulder length with eyes to match. He is an Italian who moved to Japan to see if the future boss of the Vongola family was worthy. In the battle Tsuna didn't only win, but also saved Gokudera from his own bombs. While in his boxers I may add. Since that day Gokudera had a thing for Tsuna.

"Mama Gokudera. Calm down. Its only pats on the back." replied Yamamoto. Even thought in his mind he was thinking of all the ways he could beat the next man who ruffled Tsuna's soft brown hair.

Yamamoto is the baseball star of Namimori High school's baseball team. He has short black spiky hair with an easy grin on his face all the time. His skin was tan from all the hours he played in the sun and was well built from baseball. When he saw the look on Tsuna's fcae after the fight between Gokudera, he fall head-over-heels for him. As they say, it was love at first sight. Yamamoto always wanted to feel how smooth Tsuna's skin really was so he would slump over Tsuna's shoulder or ruffled his hair. With every touch he had with Tsuna, the more he wanted. It was like a drug for him (1).

"Baseball freak shut up! Those guys shouldn't be touching the Tenth and you know it!" Gokudera shouted. He was getting more annoyed and Tsuna was getting worried.

"Ano, Gokurad. It's okay. I don't really mind them patting my shoulders or anything. It makes me feel like I'm a part of their group." once said, Tsuna saw how gloomy Yamamoto and Gokudera looked, "Not saying that I'm not happy to be with you guys or anything! Actually, if I had to chose who to hang around it'd be with you instead of the other guys."

When Gokudera and Yamamoto heard this they couldn't help but blush and smile. When they heard that Tsuna didn't mind being touched by other men (I DIDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!) they were worried that they were losing Tsuna's heart. But after the fact that Tsuna would choice them over any other guy in the school, (STOP CHANGING MY WORDS!) it made their hearts beat faster and heated up their face.

Tsuna just smiled worriedly at how his friends were acting. _'Are they having a PMS moment or something?'_ He tried to ignore them and continued to finish his lunch. Then came a feeling, it was like someone was watching them, or him to be more precise. But he couldn't brush it off, the feeling like someone was glaring at him from behind was too strong. When he turns he wished he didn't. _'**ANO**! Hibari-san is glaring at me! But **WHY?** What did I do?'_

Soon lunch was over and Tsuna only finished half of his food. It didn't matter because he lost his appetite. Today was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

When school was over no one laid a hand on Tsuna. They stared at him and dream of things about him, but they wouldn't dare touch him again. Tsuna wonder why but just shrugged it of. His friends, however, were more happy then normal to see that they were the only ones who can touch Tsuna again.

'Looks like no one is going to die from me this night.' They thought in unison.

As they walked to Tsuna's house together, Tsuna had another feeling like he was being watched. He didn't dare to turn around but asked if Gokudera would see if anyone was following them. Tsuna was to scared from the last time he looked back to deal with anything strange or frightful.

When Gokudera turn, along with Yamato because he wanted to see, they saw Hibari string down at Tsuna. When the perfect caught them, he threatens them to tell Tsuna that he was following. They turn back and told Tsuna there was nobody there. Tsuna let go of the breath he held and was more joyess on the walk home. The feeling of being watch, thought, never left him.

**Next Day**

The next day of school was the same as yesterday, with people staring at him while adult images pass through their minds. Tusan didn't like the extra attention and kept moving in his seat to shake the feelings off. This didn't help but only put more fuel in to their minds of how Tsuna can be wiggling under...Im getting ahead of myself sorry.

But lunch was weird. Yamamoto insisted that he hand feed Tsuna the extra food that he brought, while Gokudera tried to do the same thing. Tsuna tried to say that he wasn't hungry and he had his own food but they didn't listen. Actually, every time Tsuna open his mouth to say something, he was fed with the best food he has ever tasted. He couldn't help but moan at the flavors that exploded in his mouth and licked his lips slowly to get anything he might of missed. Let's just say when ever that happen Yamamoto and Gokudera had to go to the bathroom to stop the nose bleed.

At the end of the day when everyone was leaving, Yamamoto didn't come because he had practice, and Gokudera had something important to do. Tsuan understand and was on his way home. For a month they have been doing this, hand feeding him and leaving him to walk alone. He was starting to wonder. Baseball was coming to an end and how many _important things_ did Gokudera have to do?

He let it slid and walked on home, again alone. When he was halfway there he was surprise to see Hibari was walking his way. Tsuna just kept his head down and tried to walk past Hibari without touching the perfect. But he bumped into him and was scared to death at what might happen.

"Sorry Hi-Hibari-san. I di-din't meant to bu-bump into you." Started Tsuna as he held his hand out over his face as if to say he meant no harm or disrespect.

But instead of being bitten to death, as Hibari all ways dose, his hands were pulled down from his face. Tsuna look wide-eyed at Hibari-san as the Perfect push Tsuna to the wall. With the sudden impact Tsuna opened his mouth for a silent cry of pain. With that Hibari gently put a small hard candy into Tsuna's mouth. When Tsuna closed his mouth, however, he didn't only feel the candy, but Hibari's finger as well. That surprise look came back to Tsuna as he tried to pull away only to suck on the finger as he did.

When the finger finally came out of Tsuna's mouth, with a 'pop' sound, Hibari lean in close to Tsuna's face and whisper, "Enjoy your dessert." With that said, Hibari walked away to where every that boy went.

Tsuna was left staring at where the Perfect once stood as he replayed the events. Tsuna's face became red and he hurried along the way to his home while sucking on the candy. "Strawberry. did Hibari now that is my favorite?" Tsuna shocked what he said away. "How would he now what was my favorite or not? Im going crazy! But what happen when..." Red face Tsuna walked into his home with the events re-replaying in his mind.

"Tsuna, how was your day?" Asked Reborn as Tsuna walked in. He noticed how his face was red and the fact that he was sucking on a hard candy. "Who gave you the candy?"

"Today was...Pretty normal I guess and I have homework to do. Tell mom I'm fine." With that Tsuna ran up to his room and slam his door then locked it.

"Dame-Tsuna. You didn't answer my question on the candy." With that a glint appeared in the tutor's eye's of the future events."Tomorrow you are going to lose all normality. So I guess that will be your punishment for not answering my question."

**TBC...**

* * *

_Story is short I know. I'll try to work on it some more but later Kay? Review or me belly will come to hunt you!! Ank you!_

1=You are going to see that every guardian has something to do with Tsuna as their drug. I want to introduce it in this story cuze when this is done, Im gonna make another one with the drugs. Lol, so comment and help me out, please!


	2. I have to be a WHAT?

Welcome all! You are now reading the second chapter of my crack fic. Hope it's as funny and somewhat sane as the last one. I'm going to work on the third one right now. I'm in a writing frenzy and in the future it's going to be hard for me to update. So enjoy!

**This story dose contain YAOI! NO LIKE NO READ!!**

**I do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story. But the idea on how to use them is mine. NO stealing! But I know I can trust you people! **

**P.S.: I have fix a LOT of errors in here. So now it's more professional! I so did not know I made this 9 pages long! Well I have one more chapter to fix. The I get to post the new one! YEAH! I wish I have more reviews. I am happy with the ones I got! Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning as Tsuna awoke from his dreams. He felt the sun's rays over his face and could hear the birds chirping near his window. Everything was nice and peaceful...Wait, peaceful, as in quite? Quite as in no noise from Lambo or I-pin? And he woke from the sun's rays, not from Reborn kicking him on his face! What on earth is happening here?

It was a sign. It had to be. Everything just seemed, _normal_ for once in 2 years. Tsuna hurried down the stair to the kitchen to see his mom cooking a small plate for two. There was no one else. Just enough for two people, not five or seven or anyone else, it was just him and his mom. Today was going to be quite.

Tsuna sigh thinking if this day was going to be bad then he have to enjoy what he can. Then again, it could be a good day. A day where Kyoko would have the same feelings as he did for her and they'd go out, get married, and have a beautiful family. _'Ha! Like **THAT'S** going to happen anytime soon!'_

"AH! Your early for breakfast today Tsu-kun." Tsuna's mom commented, "Well enjoy your pancakes and have a good day at school." With that she was off to her room to get ready for shopping then would come back to eat.

"MOM! Wait. Where is Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta…? Where is everyone?" Tsuna had to know. He had to be ready for anything Reborn might throw at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about Tsuna?" She came back and ruffled her son's hair and smiled at his words. "You and your imagination; now hurry up or your food will get cold."

Tsuna looked bombarded. So did this mean that Reborn never really came into his life and make it go upside down? In some part of him he cried for joy. But a bigger part was feeling hollowed. All that happen in the last 2 years did it really occur or was it his imagination as his mom had told him?

Tsuna walked or to the table and ate his pancakes with butter and syrup. It felt, less sweet, more of a bitter taste. He ate half and walked to school. The day was really bright out but inside Tsuna, it was raining. It was then that he remembers about Yamamoto and Gokudera. They're at his school and that would prove that Reborn really was here. And that his isn't going crazy or have an over active imagination.

So with new hope he ran to Namimori High School. When he arrived he was 5 minutes early and couldn't find either of his friends. Not even Onii-san in his boxing club. So he went to his class to find two empty seats. _'Maybe they're going to be late. That it! They're going to be late and everything will go back to normal! Well whatever normal really is with them around.'_

The class bell rang and school started. The teacher went through attendance and skipped past Gokudera and Yamamoto's names. Tsuna was freaking out now! How could this be happening! At least Yamamoto should be here. He lives here for Kami's sake!(Gokudera came from Italy) From all the worrying, he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him as if he was someone out of a movie.

At lunch, he just wanted to skip it so bad but people kept calling him over. He would sit with all his classmates and chat and laugh. It felt weird because they were back to touching him too much for comfort. And this time for sure, someone pinched his butt. He yelped and look at the person who dare touch his rear. When he saw it was a guy he paled a bit, but became white when the guy just winked at him. Then another pinch came. This time a girl and he blush while she giggled.

All through the day it was like that. Soon it was hard for him to sit down. He had to have his back to the wall when people talked with him so his sore butt wouldn't be attack once again. He was wondering where on earth the perfect of the school was. Surly he would tell them they were disrupting the order of the school. Where on earth was Hibari-san when you need him the most!

Schooled ended to Tsuna's relief, and the walk back home alone was calming. No one was there to invade his personal bubble. Then it hit him. No really. Something just came out of nowhere and hit Tsuna square on the face. It was a letter. More like an invitation to some party.

_'You are invited to join a Vongola-style party at 4th Street **TODAY**._

_Time: 4:30pm_

_What to wear: Causal clothes_

_Present? Yes. Bring one or you'll be shot at sight._

_Sign Reborn'_

A letter from Reborn! **REBORN**! He is real and Tsuna wasn't going crazy or having in over active mind! But wait...today. What time is it? It was 3:30pm. He had to hurry and get ready. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had to get ready for a party while getting a gift at the same time. What was he suppose to buy for a gift? While he was thinking of what to get, Tsuna ran in his house, dressed nice and went to the stores. He supposes he could give them something small but meaningful. But who was the party for?

After ten minutes of what to get, Tsuna hurried to 4th street. When he arrived he was dumbstruck. The place was huge. There was a mansion with a yard that could build a theme park. He went to the gates and pushed the button on the speaker. The voice on the other end was hard to understand. Apparently they wanted to know his name.

"Um, I'm Sawada Tsuna."

"You're meaning to the Vongola Family?" The voice asked.

"I'm going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family."

With that said the gate open up and the voice welcomed him. It was strange. Usually he didn't have to say what he was to the Vongola. The people would already know. But he let it slid and ran in. With a present in hand he wasn't shot at sight. But the next group didn't seem as lucky. They got shot at their legs and were carried away by men in black. (_The FBI is in here? *whack* NO! It's the mafia. OH!_)

_'They really meant that they would shoot you at sight. Scary...' _Tsuna shudder at his thoughts. He was lucky he followed what the invitation said. To think he had Reborn to that for that…so much cruel punishment for not following orders.

When he entered the mansion, he was surprise to see people he never meet. Women with their hair tied up, wearing jewelry and fancy gowns, and the men were clean edge with suits on. Didn't the invite say casual? Or maybe this is casual for the mafia? He didn't care. Tsuna went in search for Reborn and his friends. Instead he was pulled by some guy, probably a guard, and taken to a different room. There he saw what he was hoping for. There was part of his familia!

Tsuna could've cried at that moment. He was so worry at what could have happen to them. But instead he ran to two of his guardians; giving them a huge hug and surprising all in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While he hugged Gokudera and Yamamoto, they blushed at the sudden affection. They enjoyed the hug and gave Tsuna a hug back. But when he let them go to say 'hi' to Onii-san they kind of didn't let him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ano, Yamamoto, Gokudera! I'm so glad to see you guys! I was so worried when the teacher didn't say your names in the attendance, and then I was getting pinch all day! But it doesn't matter! Your here and I'm so happy." With that Tsuna almost got to leave to see Oni-san, but they didn't let him go.

"Um, you can let go now. I need to say high to Oni-san." With Tsuna free from an angry (from the fact that Tsuna was being touched again) and blushing Yamamoto and Gokudera, he went to see Oni-san.

Apparently Ryouhei (Oni-san) explained that he was doing extreme work for his new job. Tsuna was puzzled. A job? When dose Oni-san work? Hibari was there as well and put a stop to Tsuna's thoughts. He came and grabs Tsuna by the collar and spoke with much hatred, "You were being touched? Did you allowed them to touch you or were you too weak to stop them? WELL!"

"I-I-, Wh-what does it matter. I di-didn't care. I wa-was annoyed b-but the touching didn't mean anything to me. Wh-why is it so im-important?" Tsuna stumble with his words as he tried to explain the situation. He did good because Hibari let him go with a grunt and walked by to a window on the left.

"TENTH! Are you okay? That jerk didn't hurt you did he?" Gokudera asked as he made sure to see if there was anything wrong with him. And man did he take his time. When he was sure that Tsuna was okay he turns to the jerk. "Who do you think you are acting like that with the Tenth? Get ready to be blown to pieces!" With that Gokudera pulled out his dynamite and fuse them all.

"I do what I please." Hibari took out his tonfas and was preparing to fight. "I'll bite you to death."

The battle went on and was only stop when Reborn came and kicked Gokudera on the head (softly) and threw something at Hibari. "Infint, do you wish to be bitten to death?" Hibari lifted his tonfas to show he was ready.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna was extremely happy now. His tutor was here and the world was right. The other guardians didn't seem all that please when Tsuna's face lit up with reborn. They kind of wish it was them and not Reborn who could make their lovely sky that happy.

"AH. Dame-Tsuna. You're here. Good, get ready and hurry. These people don't like to wait. Yamamoto, your equipment is on the left and Gokudera yours is on the right. Hurry. Oh and Ryouhei, yours is down the hall to the right like Gokudera. You wardrobe is in each of your room. No-good Tsuna follow me to you room."

"Hey do any of you know who that baby was? I was suppose to meet master Pao-Pao (did I spelled that right?), but all well! **I'LL HURRY TO THE _EXTREAM!_**

Reborn left the room with Tsuna and the other guardians, Hibari looked at what the infant threw at him. It was a note and what Hibari read made him smirk. _'So this isn't going to waste my time. Good.'_ Hibari looked around the room and found a hidden door. Inside were a suite, sunglasses, and something wrapped in a white cloth? Hibari snapped the glasses in half and went on to see what was in the cloth.

**With Reborn and Tsuna**

"Hey Reborn what's going on? How come everything was so quite today? Hey Reborn! Are you listening!?" Tsuna was getting mad. He was glad Reborn was here but he wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

"Remember a while back you asked me why we were spying on the girls?" Tsuna nod and Reborn continued, "Good. Now you learned all there is to know of a female so you are to choose a door."

Time stopped. Tsuan could've sworn that Reborn was messing with him. What door? Was it the two coming up? Those were not there before. What the hell? One had the letters G.G. and the other was T.B. What did this mean?

"Now choose wisely. Your decision will affect the outcome of your mission." Reborn stated in a matter-of-factly tone. There was no pressure. The doors mean nothing. WRONG! His life depended on it! His SANITY was at sake! Tsuna just knew it.

So Tsuna chose the door with the T.B. on it and was surprise to see what was inside. There were jeans, shirts, a comb, and a drawer with a full-body mirror to the side. The room was simple. Other then the drawer and mirror, there was a loveseat, a closet, and a coffee table. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he saw what was hanging on the wall. It was a poster of him with Yamamoto with a guitar, Gokudera on the base, and Oni-san on the drums. That wasn't it thought. Tsuna was their singing, well in the pose of singing, but as a GIRL!

Tsuna fainted and Reborn chuckled. _'Silly Tsuna. What did you think I have you studied females for?'_ Reborn pulled Tsuna into the loveseat and whistle; two women came and bowed to Reborn. "You know what to do. I leave Dame-Tsuna in your care." The two women looked at the fainted Tsuna and giggled. Their job was going to be easy.

**Three Minutes Later**

Tsuna awoke from the worst nightmare. He dreamt that he was to sing as a girl and three of his guardians were in the band. He laughs at that. Tsuna got up from where he was seated to only look around the room. _'This isn't my room. Or did mom finally changed my room liked she always said she would?'_ Tsuna looked into one of the drawers where the mirror was beside. The top drawer held socks. The middle one was jeans, and the last one was shirts. The shirts seemed weird. Something only a...girl...might wear. _'Don't look. Don't look.'_

Tsuna looked at where the wall that held the poster was and scream just liked a girl. "I said DON'T LOOKED!" Then he looked at himself in the full-body mirror. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. He just stared at the person staring back with an open mouth like a fish.

Tsuna saw himself with brown hair that was partly spiky, and bangs that can cover his eyes yet reveled them at the same time. He was wearing a shirt that was red and had some wired skull sticking its tongue out and winking. Over the shirt was a jean jacket that only went up to his chest. How was it that he looked like he had…BOOBS! Was it possible? _'Kami please** NO**!_' He grabbed his chest only to feel that it was flat. _'Kami doesn't totally hate me!'_ That was a good thing at least.

Well down to what he was wearing. He had on some jeans that had torn patches on the left knee and close to his right thigh. Well the shirt can cover that part, it was pretty long. And since when had Tsuna had his ears pierce? He didn't want to check. The ear ring wasn't too bad. It was something even boys wear. Just a small diamond. No hops so they weren't bad. And it was only on one of his ear. The right one.

The shoes were sneakers and MAN! His feet are so small! He never really notices. Or was it the jeans, because they are really lose near the bottom. The shoes were red and white. Just like his shirt. He hated to admit it but he passed as a girl.

"**NO!** Where is your **MAN** pride! When I see Reborn he is SO going to get it! You are a MAN, not a _WO_MEN!" Tsuna said trying to kill the part of him that thought he was...cute.

The door was burst open, shocking Tsuna as two women came. They squled over Tsuna and fixed his cloths. Then they hurried him out of his room and down the hall. He was too stunned to do anything. When they finally did stop pushing him around, Tsuna ended up on a stage with the curtains close, hiding the audience. He took a good look around the stage. There was a drum in the back, a guitar to the far right, a base near him on the left, and a micro phone in the middle.

Tsuna can't sing! He can't. He told himself 4 years-ago he would never sing again! It was a promise he wasn't going to break. Never, for nothing. But it did look tempting. NO! A promise is a promise. It was then he heard footsteps behind him. There was a 'Tenth?' and he turn to see Gokudera dressed in baggy jeans that had a chained. His shirt had the sleeves torn of and was black. Gokudera's hair was pulled into a ponytail, but two of his bangs got lose and framed his face.

Do I have to go to more details on Gokudera and how hot he is looking or should I humor you? (HUMOR!) Fine. Well the black shirt hugged to Gokudera's chest to show off his abs and six-packs (one fangirl faints), the torn sleeves expose his arms and all the muscles he had. With each movement of the arm you could see the muscles getting bigger and more firm (another fangirl bites the dust). It help that he was so tall and pale. His skin never seems so smooth before (last of the fangirls dies from nose bleeds).

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was seeing. I mean he has seen Gokudera with more expose skin (IN A BATHING SUITS! NOTHING MORE!). Tsuna relax. No one was thinking nasty but you. ('-///-) Now to the story.

UM...Oh yeah.

But Tsuna couldn't help but stare. Was it the light or was it just him? Maybe it could be the clothes he was wearing. They're probably making him act girly. Yeah. That had to be it. There was no way that Tsuna could really think that his self proclaim Right Hand Man was hot...did he just think Gokudera was hot? NO! DAMN CLOTHES!

"Tenth is that you? You look…You look...WOW." Gokudera didn't know how to say how beautiful Tsuna looked. With the bangs covering part of his boss's round, hug, eyes, it just made him looked so adorable and innocent. Wait. Boss's chest. Where they...no...it can't be. Was His boss really a…but...wait! Without really thinking Gokudera ran and pressed his hand on Tsuna's chest a little to hard pushing Tsuna a bit. When Gokudera felt a flat chest he was relieved. For now at least.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um, Go-Gokudera. Wh-what are you doing?" asked a very confuse, and slightly frighten Tsuna. Well he could probably give a guess. Gokudera thought he had a chest as well. Tsuna just sweat drop at the thought. He was hoping now that the others didn't think the same.

When Gokudera saw what he had done he quickly took his hands of the Tenth. "Im so sorry Tenth! I don't know what came over me. It looked you had, um, a chest. I just wanted...I mean! I-I..." He was at lost to words as he bowed down on the floor to the Tenths feet.

"OY! It's okay. I understand. I thought the same thing when I saw what I was wearing. I'm going to get Reborn for this. I look like a girl! That's not good for my man pride." Tsuna sigh, and signal for Gokudera to stand. Gokudera couldn't look at his boss because he actually thought Tsuna looked really cute, even molestible. But he won't go there, or did he already?

But he didn't get time to think straight because someone was running toward them. Well really towards Tsuna. The person ran so fast that Gokudera didn't have a chance to stop the person.

"TSUNA! Is that really you?" Yamamoto said as he picked Tsuna of the ground and lifted him in the air.

Tsuna was taken aback at the sudden lift. What was happening? Did Yamamoto think the same thing? And before you know it Tsuna's shirt was being pulled up to reveal his chest. When did he reach the floor?

"WAH! Yama-YAMAMOTO! What are you doing!?" sure Yamamoto seen Tsuna without a shirt before, but never, and I mean NEVER, has Yamamoto pulled Tsuna's shirt up. And the stage was a bit drafty as his expose skin was starting to gain goose bumps.

"Huh. I could've sworn you had a chest Tsuna." Yamamoto replied, ignoring Tsuna's hands trying to put the shirt down that Yamamoto still held up.

And he just had to run his hands down Tsuan's chest. It made him shiver and Yamamoto was going to repeat the same action, more slowly thought, but Gokudera had to knock Yamamoto on the head.

"Let go of the Tenth's clothes you baseball-freak! You're too close for Tenth's comfort!" With that Gokudera pulled Tsuna's shirt down and block him from Yamamoto's eyes. Too bad Yamamoto. Next time.

"Mama. Gokudera, relax. I was just seeing if what I saw was real. I thought that Tsuna was a girl is all. It's hard to tell it really is him from what he's wearing. Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing?" Yamamoto knew just where to hit to get to Gokudera. It was true; we all know that and the truth can cause people to blush red tomatoes like Gokudera's face.

"That doesn't give you the right to _touch_ his bare chest!" Gokudera had to get him back and he succeeds. Yamamoto was too shy to say that he needed to feel Tsuna's skin. it was his drug and he hadn't have if for some time. (What about the hug?) Doesn't really count. To short for any long term effect.

"Ano. Guys, do you know what's happening here?" Tsuna asked. As Gokudera explained that Reborn told them of the situation beforehand, Tsuna got a good look at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was wearing a white shirt that had a blue stripe across his chest. Well, his Abs were bigger then Gokudera. And it seems to get bigger when he laughs. The jeans were a little tighter and the rips were below the knee. Everything else was normal. Not much to make Yamamoto look hot, but with the bad sporty look, they put a ear ring on his left ear.

Tsuna needed to see what kind it was. It wasn't like his. So he went up to Yamamoto and pulled him down to his height. Tsuna put his hand on his cheeks, and Yamamoto could've sworn Tsuna was going to kiss him. But instead he turned his head to the left to see his skull ear ring. When Tsuna let go, Yamamoto whished he knew some way to feel those soft hands on him again. But he really wanted those soft pick lips on his. Sorry Yamamoto. Looks like I lied. -.-"

**One Minute Later**

Reborn enter the stage and announced that they were to get ready. Behind him was Ryouhei, and like before he was attack, touched, and freaked out all because of those stupid clothes making him look so...so...GIRLY!

After people yelling, an explanation, Reborn said, "Time to get ready. The people are waiting for the performance. Tsuna you are now call Tsu-chan. No longer are you Sawada Tsuna. Now you are Sayda Tsuni. Until the mission is over that is. So stop looking like a fish and hurry to your spot. Don't worry about the music. Everything is going to be fine." Reborn then left the stage before he could hear Tsuna's, um, Tsu-chan's whines and complaints.

"What am I going to do? I don't even know the songs!" Tsuna fell to the floor. This is too far. He's not prepared at all. And he can't break his promise. No he can't do it.

"Reborn said not to worry Tsuna. Come on. We know what to do. We have been training for this. So don't worry." Yamamoto said to help Tsuna. He didn't like the look on Tsuna's face. He was hiding something. But what is it?

_'They trained for this? They worked hard for this? They had a month to prepare for thi . Am I really going t let them down? Tsuna is not going to sing, it will be Tsu-chan who would be singing. The promise is still being kept.'_ With that Tsuna got up and looked at his friends. They were ready, so was he. So he walked to the stage and wasn't surprise at all to see a full house. Kind of figure that out when it was Reborn who was throwing the party.

**Lights Dim, Spotlight on Tsu-chan**

Ryouhei started the beat on the drums. It was smooth and fast. It was beat that Tsuna knew. It was one that he came up with. Gokudera followed low, and slow. Yamamoto was that one who stood out with stirring the easy beat with loud hard strung, soon following the same rhythm as the others.

Now it was coming. The part where the lyrics starts. The memory was coming to him. That feeling so long ago. It was painful and madding. He put it in to his voice. He knew how.

'_This isn't the first time. Ooh nooo._  
_This isn't the first time, but the last._  
_This is the first time that I've cared._  
_And now it's the last time I've loved._

_Not once but twice I fell for you._  
_Not once but twice I Pry-ed for you._  
_Twice that I've cried my eye out for you_

_But now it's GO-NE!_  
_The felling I had are disappearing_  
_Now It's GO-NE_  
_This isn't another love song!_  
_This isn't another looove sooong!'_

It was Ryouhei turn to take over after Tsu-chan hit the high note for the last part. It was loud, smooth and filled with such sadness. The way Tsu-chan was singing was affecting the way they were playing. They were able to perform the same emotions as Tsuni was. That just made it all the better.

The audience was really feeling the pain the singer held. This was a song from the heart, and by the end, they cheered and clap, some even cried. (_this song was really longer, me just too lazy to add whole thing_).

Reborn came out onto the stage and comment to the new band, "Good work." He turns to the crowd and said the name of the song for everyone to hear. "It was called '_Not ONCE but TWICE'_ by Tsu-chan and the Guardians! You can re-watch this on YouTube tomorrow! Have a nice day and don't forget the presents for Tsu-chan!" with that the people were starting to leave saying how a great ending it was for the party. "It's something new to spice things up. Just like reborn to do something like this."

"Hey, um, Reborn." Asked Tsu-chan.

"Yes?"

"How did you, when did you, ugh! MY SONGS AND HOW WITH A WHY!"

"Dame-Tsu. I saw them under your bed and in the back of your closet. I'm quite surprise that you made a secret attachment. It's for the mission. And it would be easier for you to sing. Do you really think I'm heartless?" Reborn turned to see Tsu-chan with a questioning look.

"Um-m, no not really." replied Tsu-chan.

"Hmm. Not bad." Reborn left and Tsu-chan went to his friends.

"Hey Tenth! Open my gift!" a present was put onto Tsu-chan's arms and it was silver with storm clouds on the wrapping paper.

"I don't think you can call me _'Tenth'_ anymore Gokudera. It might ruin this disguise I have. Try calling me by the new name kay? And thanks." With that explained to a confused, and shocked Gokudera, Tsu-chan opens his gift. It was a small glass pot that could fit in Tsu-chan's hands.

One side has storm clouds and lighting with rain on the dark sky. The other side was with clouds that covered up part of the sun and the bright blue sky there was also a small mist. It was nice and had really touched Tsu-chan's heart. "Thank you Gokudera. This means a lot to me." And to show how much it meant he gave his right hand man a hug.

"We should really come up with EXTREAMLY different names so we don't get caught." said Ryouhei as he handed his gift to Tsu-chan. "I'll think of mine to the EXTREAM!"

"That sound like a great plan. We all can choose and say what are names are tomorrow." With an easy grin, Yamamoto declares the plan and time limit while handing Tsu-chan his gift as well.

"Alright, I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! And I can't wait to see what is inside. It feels like my birthday." Tsu-chan giggled and closed his eyes. All the guardians looked at him. It has been awhile since Tsuna laugh/giggled and really meant it. It sent butterflies down their stomachs as they wish to hear it again, especially Gokudera.

His blood rose to his face as he heard his boss laugh. It was something he can listen to forever. He also wanted to hear what else can come out of his boss's mouth, what sounds can be made. But HE had to be the cause of them. No one else. Now this was Gokudera's drug.

**The Next Day**

As some random person was going through random songs on , she stumbles upon _'Not ONCE but Twice'_. When she was done listening she wiped a tear that had fallen and replayed the song many times. Soon her older brother came and commented on how hot the singer was.

"What's the group's name huh, Angie?" asked the older bro.

"They're call 'Tsu-chan's Guardians'.. Must be new cause that's their only song. Javo, you remember you are going out with someone?" Angie asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. There is **NOTHING **that says I can't look. And I read that damn _'What to do and Not to do', _book you gave me." Complained Javo.

**TBC**

* * *

_I'm writing this at afar and could barely see the damn small letters on the keyboard. I have a sleeping nephew on my lap and I think I'll post this after I get some sleep. It is...3:30 am rights now. Type more later...**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ etc.**_

_Kay. Its 10:40 am. I'm wide awake and I'm fixing anything I might have spelled wrong. And I think this one is a little longer. Enjoy! And don't forget to review or me tummy will get you all! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**_Tsu-chan:_** So let me get this straight. I bought a present, for myself?

**_Reborn:_** Yes.

**_Tsu-chan:_** Why did I have to do THAT! It's a waste of money!

**_Reborn:_** _'toses random present to Tsu-chan'_

**_Tsu-chan:_** This is from Hibari-san. _'rips away wrapping paper'_ WAH! _'finds a model of Namimori and two hard candy'_

**_Reborn:_** '_Smirks_' Now I know who gave you the candy the other day.

**_Tsu-chan:_** It's not like that! _'freaks out'_

Narroator: Not yet, but soon. And with more people. BWAHAHAHAHA! And yes I have gone insane.


	3. Saturday morning's meeting

****

**YO! What's up people? Sorry it took soooo long to write this chapter, but with school and a somewhat social life, it's hard to find the time. That and I tend to go off track…. ^-^' Forgive me? Well here is another crazy, wacky chapter for you to read! I hope you enjoy!**

**New Note: I fixed most of the errors in this chapter. This should be easier to understand and not as rush. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning Namimori! On this beautiful Saturday morning, the kids are off of school and in their beds for those extra hours of sleep or woke up early to have the best day ever. The town is usually filled with laughter and joy as kids run around to find and meet their friends. In this small town that's all you will ever expect, but in this house you might be surprise. Instead of greetings to friends you hear _Bangs, Boom, _and_ Crying. _Now what could possibly be going on in this small house? Well channel 4 news is here to find out with me, Anna."

Anna has a navy blue work shirt and white tank top underneath along with a tight navy blue skirt up to her knees. She is looks at the house with a gleam and hurries inside. Right behind her is her cameraman, wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red cap. He looks concern at the idea of entering the house. But even with the concern, he still follows his boss and enters the house, camera still rolling.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this Anna. We could get arrest for trespassing. Let's leave before we get caught." Jake, the cameraman said as they came in, looked around and went up the stairs.

When they reached the toped step they saw a door that was open just a bit, looking threw it they saw a little seven year old kid with cow print clothing climbing into purple bazooka. Then there was a _'BOOM'_ and pink smoke was coming out. The smoke ended up rolling down the stairs from the open door that Jake and Anna were at.

All poor Anna and Jake could do was stare in great horror to see a kid being blown up. When the smoke cleared they expected to see bloody horror, but instead saw a teenager with a cow print undershirt, a black jacket on top and black slacks. He was on the floor sitting while one of his eyes was close. The other eye showed that the new stranger had the color emerald for eyes.

"Anna….where did th-the li-little boy go? And how on Earth did this guy come here! I think we should leave…I have a very bad feeling…" Jake could barely keep himself up, let alone hold the heavy camera, but he did, and all thanks to the adrenaline.

"No way! There...there has to be a reasonable explanation to all of this. So shut up and keep ROLLING!" Anna hissed back with the same adrenaline going through her from the bazooka.

As Anna stopped trying to figure out an explanation to what had happen, she took a good look around the room. There was a boy, wait that is a boy right? Yeah, he's too flat to be a girl. He is wearing a light yellow green matching pajama set. His hair is a spiky brown and has huge amber eye. If he wasn't so short for a boy, Anna would have thought him hot.

There was also an infant with a black suit, a hat, and a lizard on top. This little baby's eyes seem to be like little black beads, but he was still too cute, to bad she couldn't see his whole face, that baby's back was to them.

"Ah! Young Vongola, how are you? I see that you're going for a punk look; I'd prefer that innocent look better." The strange cow print boy spoke. His voice was calm and acted as if this was nothing new. He got up and moved to the smaller boy, called as Vongola, and turned his head to show of the diamond earring he had commented on.

"No it's not a new look, well it is but it's for a mission. And what do you mean by the _innocent_ look Lambo? I'm not a girl you know!" Vongola explained as he freed himself from the cow print boy name Lambo. When Vongola was free he turned his head to see Anna and Jake staring at them. He notice that Jake has a video camera and starts to panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AH! You! Who are you people!? Leave now! Leave or I'll call the police!" Not good, not good not good! This is all going to go all wrong! WAH! Why did Kami hate him so?

"No way kid. Your life seems like a gold mine. Little seven year old kids going into bazookas, teenagers popping out of nowhere, what else do you have to offer?" Anna asked as she came out of her bewilderment.

"Lambo! Lambo! " Just at that moment another child came into the room, completely ignoring Anna and Jake. "Tsuna? Where Lambo? And who that guy? He looking you weird."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, I-pin, this _is_ Lambo. This is him from ten years later (TYL)." I-pin looked confuse and Vongola, or Tsuna, forgot about Anna and Jake, to busy making sure that Lambo wouldn't do anything behind his back.

"Remember that purple bazooka that little Lambo always takes out?" I-pin nodded. "Well, when you're hit with it, the present you is switched with the TYL you. You are usually hit with it as well, that's why you don't know this." Looks like that last part was meant for only Tsuna to hear, but everyone heard.

I-pin, look at was suppose to be older Lambo and went to ask how she would turn out in ten years, but there was a poof, and little Lambo was back. He looked around and when he saw Tsuna, he quickly went and jumped on his back.

"WAHAHA! Tsuna is Great Lambo-san's horse!" Tsuna was freaking out on why Lambo decided to get a piggy back from him now of all time.

"Wah, Lambo, get off. I'm not a horse!" Tsuna tried to get Lambo off, but the little boy wouldn't stop moving. I-pin tried to help but only made matters worse. She ended up crawling all over Tsuna, trying to get Lambo, as Lambo did the same only he was crawling away from her. In the end, Tsuna fell, not being able to stand the extra weigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was small giggling and that's when the boy remembered about the strangers. They heard everything _and_ got it on film! This wasn't good! What would happen if….Oh NO!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anna and Jake couldn't help but laugh at the commotion that was playing out in front of them, but to be polite they tried to hold it in. The boy, Tsuna, seemed to have remembered them as he was staring at them with a panic look. Was it really that bad, or was he hiding something else like the Ten Year Bazooka?

Anna looks at Jake to see that he was calm now; this was a good chance to interview the boy. Well, it would have but the little ones started arguing over something, when the little cow boy pulled out his bazooka, again, out of his _AFROO? _What on earth? The worst part was that it looked like it was pointed at them! CRAP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lambo! Put that away! No shooting I-pin!" Tsuna was going to die from all of this! And what the heck is Reborn doing? He went and saw that Reborn went and took a nap. _'How could he take a NAP NOW?'_

Lambo cried as he shot the weapon and it hit I-pin, who tried to dodged, hence why it looked liked it was going to hit Anna and Jake. With another poof, I-pin was gone and out came an older looking version of her.

Anna was jealous; this chick was way better looking than her, with her red, Chinese outfit and two long ponytails coming down on her front. TYL I-pin looked confuse and face Tsuna.

"Tsuna where am I? I was supposed to meet with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan to go to a cosplay. I was to look like a fighter form some video game (1)." She turns around to look for the door, bowed at Anna and Jake, and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Odd…'_ was all that anyone can think off. So it seemed like Anna was going to get a raise for her job. Twice that bazooka went off and showed an amazing outcome. Now what about that boy? He seems attached to all of this but how, and more important was why?

"Why is everything happening to you? Are you a magnet for this kind of things?" Anna asked, now that all the commotion was done. The boy only looked at her in disbelief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that she was still here? He was too tried to yell, this day was going to be long. He was going to threaten them again with the police when he was ready but there was a _'POP'_ and that means that Reborn was up.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Tsuna just stared at his crazy tutor. There was nothing to reply to comment like that, so why bother? "You two, I advise that you hand over that camera and leave."

"Ahh, little one, no worries here, were just doing our jobs." Anna tried to act like all adults do to little kids and infants. It's scary how foolish some people come to be. "We just need some information and then we give the clip to our boss; you get to be on TV? Isn't that exciting!?" Yes, it is truly scary how stupid some people act.

"You better give me that type or else." The little baby said, or at least to Anna that's what it looks. Jake seems to be scared again, but of what she's not sure. "Jake, what's up with you?"

"Gu-gun! That lizard is a gun!" She saw a green gun in the little baby's hand, it was pointed at them. Was it just them or does weapons seem to aim at them a lot?

"Don't be ridiculous. How can a lizard turn into a gun? And it's not even real! It's a fake, so relax Jake." That's when two shots were fired at the camera, breaking the poor thing and destroying the type. "NO! The type! This cannot be happening!" There goes Anna's promotion.

Anna turns to face the little brat only to see that gun turn back into a lizard then into a missile. Jake grabbed Anna's arm and headed for the door, before his boss could get them kill. When they left, all was quiet until Lambo decide it was the best time to get another piggy back ride from Tsuna. But before Lambo attacked, Tsuna picked him up and put him on his bed.

"Lambo, you have some explaining to do. Why did you sleep with me last night?" Tsuna asked.

**Early in the day**

Tsuna was waking from a nice dream to feel that he was warmer than usual. Was he holding something as well? Odd, so he opens one eye to see a black fuzz ball. He shrugs it off and just goes back to sleep. It was then that he felt the black fuzz ball getting closer to him, tickling his nose.

Tsuna's mind went wide awake when he felt something smooth on his neck, and not to mention light breathing. So he panicked and sat up really fast, only to be pulled back down, by a pair of little arms wrapping around his neck. '_WAH!!'_ With a better look, the black fuzz ball was actually an afro that only belongs to a little cow print wearing, 7year-old boy name Lambo.

Without fully thinking, Tsuna jumped out of bed, leaving a very sleepy and confuse Lambo behind. Lambo starts teary eye as he seems to figure that he won't be able to go back to sleep in the warm bed. Tsuna starts yelling something about space and a bubble, and scaring Lambo. So Lambo takes out his grenade, not wanting to deal with this, and _'BOOM'_ with the room.

More yelling from Tsuna, a sadder Lambo, and an annoyed Reborn, and you know what happens next, Anna and Jake!

**How this all started**

Lambo was trying to stop his crying after he had just woken from a nightmare, again. This was the second time this week this has happen, so he went to Nana's room to feel safe. But upon nearing the room, he hears noises, and moans. Papa came home today and he was making weird sounds as well with mama. Lambo thought better and went on to the next best thing, Tsuna. He got a feeling that he didn't want to know what those noises were for.

"Tsuna! The Great-Lambo-san has come to protect you from the dark!" Lambo yelled, trying his best to show that he really wasn't scared.

A small book came flying at his head, but he seems to dodge it just fine. Being scared seems to help him better and he was kinda expecting that to happen. He looked at Reborn to see that Reborn was mumbling about how noisy Lambo was in his sleep. So he threw the book in his sleep as well? What a _disgrace_!

Ignoring the sleeping Reborn, Lambo went to his task in getting help from his nightmare. So he went to Tsuna's bed and started talking softly. "Baka-Tsuna, I came because you're such a scardy baby, so Lambo-san is here to protect you!" Tsuna just moved to the side given room for Lambo without meaning to.

Taking the opportunity Lambo jumped in the bed. When he was in the blankets, he felt Tsuna turning to face him. His stiffen, expecting to be told to get out, but instead, he was pulled into the older boy's chest. It was warm and soft, and he liked how Tsuna rubbed his face in his afro, good thing mama told him to take a shower before going to sleep. Without protest, Lambo snuggled closer to Tsuna and was at peace in his dreams.

**Present time**

'_Ano, I was having a dream of Kyoko-san…that's the only reason for hugging him.'_ Tsuna sigh, he understood why Lambo was with him, but did he have to hear about the 'weird noises'? He kind of didn't want to think about that now. "Lambo, what was your nightmare about?" Tsuna had to know.

"Lambo-san dreamt that everyone left Lambo all alone! They all turn their backs on the Great-Lambo-san and walked away, even you did Baka-Tsuna!" When he was done telling his worst fear, he was going to start to cry again. But Lambo felt two strong, skinny arms wrapped around him and held him close.

"Lambo, I would never leave you alone. Your apart of my familia, no one is going to leave you okay, don't cry." Tsuna carried Lambo all the way downstairs and saw that his mom wasn't up yet.

He knew why and wished he didn't. So Tsuna started breakfast with a sleeping Lambo on his back. Lambo claimed over there from Tsuna's arms and was still a bit sleepy.

When breakfast was done, he woke Lambo up, put him on a chair and told him to eat. Lambo did and was surprise to see how great the food was. There were two over easy eggs, two sausages, two pieces of bacon, some home fries, and toast with butter on his plate. There was a lot of toast in the center of the table! There was also a glass of fresh squeezes orange juice to his side, and Tsuna seemed to have made the same thing for himself. But he doubled the portion for Reborn and the others that will soon join in. Lambo didn't mind because he was sitting next to Tsuna and could just move to his lap to eat his food there. Well he did anyways, it was too good to pass.

Tsuna was shocked but didn't bother to move the little kid. It wasn't like Lambo was eating _his_ food. It only bother him when the other kids, like 7year-old I-pin, 12 years-old Fuuta, Bianchi **(she's not a kid Tsuna) **and Reborn came in to see Lambo asking Tsuna to hand feed him, and said boy doing so.

I-pin and Fuuta were jealous and Bianchi just looked at Reborn for some answers. Reborn just look at her and shrugged his shoulders, it was good that the bonds were getting deeper. So the rest of breakfast went with Fuuta and I-pin asking Tsuna for the same treatment and Lambo showing off how special he was. Mama and papa were sleeping until near the end of Breakfast, and Tsuna didn't want an explanation on why they woke up so late.

"Tsuna, you need to get _dress_ and met with _everyone_ at the mall today. There is going to be a_ show_." Reborn stated when they were done eating. So Tsuna went to his room, got changed into his disguise, which he hated, grabbed a folder left by Reborn with more of his songs, and went out the house by the window. Nana (mama) didn't seem to mind her son leaving the house by the window; it means that he was just acting like other teenagers his age. She was actually proud. (lol). Iemitsu (papa) just knew that he'll be informed of the situation later on.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you cooked?" Iemitsu said as he was eating the home fries.

"But I didn't. Did you Bianchi?" Nana asked, and Bianchi answered her with a no. Reborn told them that it was Tsuna who had prepared the meal. They were all astonished.

When they were done with their first plate, they were too full to eat anymore. Who knew that Nana's son could out do her cooking? Nana couldn't be any prouder of her son.

**

* * *

**

****

So Yeah! I'm finished! Soooo sorry again that it took soo long for me to upload the next chapter! Well I can't write no more today cause I have stuff to do so yeah….

REVIEW!! Or me tummy will eat you up!! XD

Number info

(1) Can you guess who I-pin was dress as? And what game? I'll give you a hint. It's a game made by Capton.


	4. When we all gather

**I like to thank everyone who has fav, subscribed, and commented! You have all been a great help in making this upload coming. Please do continue with commenting. I love them! And fav and/or subscribing. They are also love. Thank you.**

**Extra note, special thanks to** _**doremishine itsuko. **_**She went and emails me to update. Every time I checked my email, I see the one she sent and went to work! So yeah….I feel love…Thank you!!!!**

**Disclaim Thingy**

**I do NOT in any way own the KHR characters in here. I only use them in a way the creator didn't, by making them participate this wack out story of mine. So yeah…**

**Important Notes!**

**I think this chapter is a little bit more serious then my other ones…don't kill me! **

**Even though Tsu-chan is supposedly a girl, I'll be writing **_**her**_** with the HE and HIM so people won't be so confuse. Because Tsu-chan is really Tsuna. You see? **

**And I'll only use the code names when they are needed, like in speech or when Tsuna is thinking….cuz he's a little slow and needs to remind himself constantly whose name is whose.**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli

From where we left off with Tsuna leaving his house from the window, we see that he is now walking to the mall. His hands are behind his head and he is taking his sweet time going to his destination. We see that he is wearing a leather chocker, with a brown, short sleeve hoody covering a black skin tight tank-top (1). Along with that is a pair of dark skinny tight jeans. His sneakers are brown converses and his ear ring is shining against the sun's rays.

The weather is calming and there is nobody to bug him that Tsuna went into thought. Tsuna was so into his thoughts about anything that he failed to notice the glares and lust filled eyes staring at him as he walked. He just thought of how little Lambo was and how easily scare the 7 year old is. Other things pop up like all the presents that he still has fails to open. The ones he did open had perfume bottles, clothes….for girls, and *cough*UnderwearForGirls*cough*. Why was this a present? He doesn't know, and doesn't want to! He just kept them in their bags and boxes and hid them far into his closet. He would need to make another compartment for them…

Thinking about them was embarrassing. But luckily most of them came from the female guests. The one's that came from the males were…um…silky….and kinky...and they came from Victoria Secret. He wanted to burn them as soon as he saw them, but Reborn just smacked him upside his head. Tsuna tried to get an explanation as to why his tutor didn't want those clothing to be cremated. But all he got was that _'It's rude to burn or throw away a present'_.

But the other gifts were cool. There were these manga's that he always wanted to get, apparently there not only popular to the guys. He would have never have known. He also got some sneakers that cost a fortune. They were in red and had black skulls with white spots for the eye socket and teeth. That's one of his favorite gifts from the guests. But he never got around to opening all of his guardians gifts.

Except for Gokudera's and Hibari-san's, the rest of the presents were stacked next to his bed, just wanting to be open. But Gokudera's little glass pot sat neatly on his desk. He seems to be getting into the habit of looking at it before he goes to sleep. Even though he only got it the other day.

But Hibari-san's present is so big that he had to add a shelf on his wall just to put it somewhere. It's really cute and well detail. Tsuna could see everything; it's a bit strange to have a bird's eye view of the town. Is that how the sky see's things? He is the sky, so should he see things in that point of view? Then to him it's a 'Sky's-Point-of-View'. That brought a small smile to his face.

The smile made him more attracting then before. Every chick there was glaring at his beauty, wishing that they had just a fraction of his looks. They especially wanted his hair. His hair was lightly combed, giving its semi-control look. He was growing bangs and they lightly cover his eyes.

The males were looking at him as if he was a goddess sent to full fill their every need. Some started to fallow him in secret, others went and took his pictures, and the last group hurried of home and started a fan club of the unknown '_girl'_ that they saw.

When only half way to the mall, Tsuna was stopped by a muscle man in a white t-shirt and jeans, which did a who-diny and appear out of nowhere. This strange man seems to have pop out of nowhere only because Tsuna wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. And he wished he still didn't have to see this man in front of him. It wasn't because the guy was ugly, or disgusting or anything, it was just that he has a habit of freaking out when huge people come up to him for no reason…I mean who doesn't?

"Hey sweet thing, what cha doing walking all by yourself?"

Tsuna was confused as to why this man had just called him '_sweet thing_' but that wasn't just it. Why is there a guy flirting with him? He only knew that this man was hitting on him because he saw how guys acted to get a girls attention. But doesn't he know that Tsuna is a guy as well? It's pretty obvious that he is one…OMG! Was this guy GAY?? OH NO, not good.

But not wanting to jump to conclusions, Tsuna looked around to see if he really was talking to him. When he saw nobody around, his stalkers left in fear of the huge man, he sweat drop. Great, a man is hitting on him…why? He doesn't know. (Tsuna is so forgetful)

"Come here sweet thang, let big daddy escort you to my place." The big brute placed his arm over Tsuna's body and started to lead him in the opposite direction of the mall.

"Uh...wait…I need to go…um" Tsuna was not sure what he should do. Common sense told him to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, but this guy is huge and he didn't want to get him mad, not that he couldn't beat him. But he was also curious as to why this brute didn't see him as a guy, but a girl.

"Don't' worry your pretty little self, Daddy's gonna take good care of you. _Good care_ of you." The unnamed man still dragged Tuna a few blocks further away from the mall.

"Let me go! I have to get to the mall!" Tsuna was fed up with this. He didn't like how this idiot was talking to him, or how the man's hand kept going low and lower down his waist. And to add, he wasn't getting any closer to the mall! If he was late to whatever's happening in the mall then Reborn was going to make his life worse then it's already is!

"Aw, we're close to my place, so just relax. Trust me, you'll be thanking me for bring you here." He leaned his face just mere inches away from Tsuna's and was intended to kiss the little body he was facing. But instead of soft full pink lips, he kissed a fist, knocking lose a few of his teeth.

"Don't come any closer to me, you pervert!" Tsuna is anger, well that was an understatement. Tsuna is furious! Some man wanted to steal his first kiss! That kiss was meant for the person he cares for the most! He wanted Kyoko to have it, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that that's not all. Thought now was not the time to dwell on it.

"GAH," the man spit out some blood and a tooth, "why you little…You're going to pay for this! No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with Hachiro (2) and gets away with it!"

Tsuna didn't care about some dude who talks the talks. So he turned his back on Hachiro and walked away towards the mall. What he didn't expect was Hachiro trapping him in a chokehold. With the moment that Tsuna stop from shock, Hachiro tighten his hold a little, thinking that Tsuna was scared.

"Now who's laughing?" He was whispering into Tsuna ears and then started to smell his hair.

Last that Tsuna recalls, no one was laughing before, well not him anyways. This Hachiro has to be crazy! He shiver from the close contact he was forced into and tried to think of a way to get out. But he couldn't, his mind went blank as Hachiro put his colossal hand under his shirt.

"You let me go right now or else." Tsuna said, trying to make sure his fear was not in his voice. In response, Hachiro just laughed and slid his hand over the smooth stomach Tsuna has.

Tsuna was ready to flip this imbecile over as soon as he could feel his body again when someone new came into the scene. This new comer is another guy and taller than Tsuna (most guys are) with shoulder length black locks. He is wearing a light jacket wide open over a green and black strip shirt. His jeans are baggy and this stranger wasn't looking to happy.

He walked right up to them and punched Hachiro in the face while pulling Tsuna into his arms. Tsuna didn't understand fully what was going on, only that he was in a bad position with Hachrio that he was going to take care of, and now he's in some other guy's arms that wouldn't let go of his iron tight hug.

The punch left Hachiro out cold and the stranger took Tsuna's hand now and led him to the mall. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, didn't fight this at all. He was quite happy that he was no longer in threat and was finally going to go to the mall. He was so happy that he started laughing and almost bumped into the person's back in front of him. He looked up at the person who stopped and saw that the stranger had a face of bewilderedness. Not understanding why this new guy had on a face, Tsuna just laughed some more. Today was getting weird and he knew that it was only going to get weirder. Might as well laugh when he can, right?

"You're laughing." Was what all the guy said. His voice soft; it's like listening to the wind. It's very soothing.

'What, you never heard someone laugh before?" Tsuna asked, what a strange person.

"I have, it's just that…well I don't normally hear someone laughing when they were being sexually harassed."

"So you save people from perves on a daily bases? What are you, Superman or something?" Tsuna was just teasing him of course and it worked. The slight pink in the taller man's face told him so. Or it could be that he had offended him in some way.

The conversation ended there and the rest of the walk, Tsuna stilled being led by hand, was in quite. Tsuna like this because he was able to think of what just had happen. If it wasn't for this man, then Tsuna might have been violated of his virtues. Not saying that he couldn't handle the situation before it got that far but it was still a nice thing this man has done; he needed to be thanked properly.

But that question was still in his mind. Why did Hachiro flirt with him? It couldn't be that he was gay; he thought Tsuna was a girl. But why? What made Hachiro think that? Only one way to find out and it is to ask. Maybe this man knows why, it never hurts to ask. Unless the person is Reborn, but that's a whole different story.

"Um, excuse me. Mind if I ask why Hachiro was hitting on me?"

"So that's that creep's name? Hn. Well, don't you know?" it was said as if the answer was obvious.

"Would I be asking if I knew?" People shouldn't answer questions with questions. Nothing can get done that way.

"Well just look at yourself. I mean, it's not that hard to figure out." And Tsuna did. It was then that Tsuna let go of the man's hand and squeaked at his sight. He forgot that he was wearing girls clothing, he forgot that his man pride was dying every minute that he spent in the disguise.

Tsuna's mood was turned from a happy teenage boy to a depress teenage girl. He was no longer Tsuna when he's wearing these clothes. He becomes Tsu-chan, the Punk pop star, with three of his guardians as his band mates. This is who he is now, a she. The shame! (T__T)

"What, you didn't know how hot you look? You are some weird kind of chick, you know that."

"Stop checking me out! It's not my fault that I wanted to forget what I'm wearing! "All Tsuna wanted to do was go home and change, but that would ruin the mission that Reborn put him in, that he still didn't know what the mission was about. But the real threat is Reborn finding him in the act and then getting punish for disobeying his Spartan tutor's orders.

"Stupid Reborn, stupid mission…stupid fear…" Tsuna was mumbling, making sure that this guy didn't know what he was saying.

"Excuse me? I just saved your virginity, if you still have it, and this is how you thank me? What an ungrateful brat you are. I even brought you to the mall making sure to keep you safe." The taller of the two had turned his back to the hot girl. It wasn't his fault that he checked her out. Any guy would, this chick was hotter than hot. And he's seen hot.

Tsuna was blushing as red as he could get. It was true that this guy did bring him to the mall. Looking around he saw that they were right in front of the entrance. But why did this person just question his virginity? What a rude thing to do! And ungrateful? He is very grateful that he came and helped. He didn't have to but he did, and he appreciated that.

"I do to have my innocents and I had the situation under control for your information! I didn't need your help. But thank you, whoever you are." Huh, some jerk he is. Ungrateful his ass!

"The name's Eiji (3), I have a name you know. You had the situation under control, that's not what it looked like to me. To me it looked like some helpless chick in need of some help. Then there's your innocents, I'm quit surprise you still have it."

"WHAT!?" If it was possible Tsuna's face got redder. "What do you mean that you're '_surprised that you still have it'_ ", He tried to imitate his voice, but it didn't work because of the face he made, puffing out his cheeks and looking stern. "I'm not some slut who goes and does _it_ with anyone who wants _it_!"

"Whatever. Look, I brought you to the mall, and now I need to leave. Unlike some people here, I have things that I can handle. Bye." Eiji said as he walked away. He really did have something better to do then argue with some random girl. But it was funny arguing with her. She makes the craziest faces.

"Eiji-sama! Come back and say that to my face!" Tsuna was annoyed. What, he wasn't worthy of this jerk's time? Huh, like he cares. He needs to cool down. He was really out of character. Well that's the point, sort of.

When someone is in disguise, they are not supposed to be the same person. They become someone entirely new. They have a new look and a new life. But they could still keep their personality when the situation allows it. Tsuna could still act like Tsuna when he's Tsu-chan, nobody would tell that it isn't really him. But when he was around that Eiji, he couldn't help but act different. Odd…

It doesn't matter. What matters now was that Tsu-chan meets with _her_ band mates. Tsuna has to be gone for now so that way the cover wouldn't be blown. So the security camera saw Tsu-chan entered the building, people saw Tsu-chan looked for his friends. It was Tsu-chan that was tried after looking in the mall top to bottom twice and still could not find them. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen, good. But _Tsuna's_ presence was still there.

When Tsuna got tired, he went to the food court and sat at an empty table. Where could his friends be? Didn't Reborn tell them to come to the mall? And where is everybody?

Looking around Tsuna saw barely anybody there. It was still a little early to call it the afternoon, but it was getting close. Most people wouldn't come till at least 1 p.m.

"Why did Reborn send me to the mall so early?" Tsuna had his head in his arms and was unaware when someone pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong Tsu-chan?"

Said person fell of his chair when he heard the unexpected voice next to him. Looking up he saw third tall guy with spiky black hair. He wore a light blue shirt and a black vest over it (4). His jeans weren't baggy, but they weren't tight. It was normal and it hung of his hips slightly. His skin is tan and he has this wide grin at the fallen Tsuna.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna was so happy to finally see one of his friends. He still is wondering where the others are at.

"Who's Yamamoto? I think you have the wrong person Tsu-chan." Yama…uh…this person was laughing a little at Tsuna, while all he did was look confuse.

_Yamamoto isn't Yamamoto? Has he gone nuts?_ Tsuna picked himself of off the floor and sat next to his crazy friend. How can Yamamoto not be Yamamoto? It doesn't make any sense.

"What do you mean Yamamo-mph!" Before he could finish his sentence, the _not Yamamoto_ covered his mouth.

"The names Tenshi (5) Yamo." His breath was warm on his face. For the second time that day, Tsuan was bright red.

"Um, Yamo, why the sudden change of name?" Tsuna was whispering against Yamo's finger, the only part of his hand still on his lips.

"Hmm, I don't want you calling me Yamo, you have to call me Tenshi." He moved his finger away from his lips and used his whole hand to glide across his soft cheeks.

"Te-Tenshi…" Without meaning to, Tsuna nuzzled against his friends hands. They were so warm, and BIG! They made him feel so small, since they cupped so well against his blushing cheeks.

Takeshi, a.k.a Tenshi, liked how Tsuna was acting. He likes the smooth skin that his hand was gliding across. It sent waves of electricity throughout his whole body. Whenever he saw '_her'_ he didn't see the pop start or the girl, he saw the '_boy'_ he fell in love with. Wait, love! Does he love him? Is the beating in his heart really only for Tsuna who is now Tsu-chan, could it be that baseball isn't the only thing that makes his blood rush?

Tsuna was purring as his friend started stroking his face, then his friend's hands landed on his hair and was petting him. It felt so good, he even went closer to Tenshi to get a stronger feel of that hand.

Takeshi stopped for a moment, and then went back to petting the little body next to him. Yes, Tsuna could make his blood flow faster, make his heart pound harder then baseball could ever. His heart isn't big enough to hold both Tsuna and his favorite sport all together, but Tsuna can dominate it all he wants.

And now that he knows that he loves Tsuna, why not kiss him? He was close yesterday, so maybe today. Yeah, Tsuna had his eyes closed and was leaning closer to him. It was like fate was pushing for them to kiss. And who can resist those pick, full, kissable lips? Not he, that's for sure!

Still petting Tsuna so his friend wouldn't suspect something, Takeshi leaned in closer. He could smell how sweet Tsuna is. A little closer more and he was almost there. He could practically feel the warmth the lips were giving off. YES! With one more movement and he would claim Tsuna and…

"BASEBALL-FREAK!!!" Takeshi pulled back from about to kissing Tsu-chan in the lips. He stopped everything and looked at the only person who would call him that. And there he was, Gokudera there with a dark shirt and black dress pants. His hair was pulled back again and a cigarette was in his mouth. The poor death-in-a-stick was being crushed between his teeth.

Tsu-chan opened his eyes at the familiar voice. When did he close them? But more importantly why was Gokudera looking at Yamamoto, opps, um, Tenshi with such fury? He was just petting him. And he didn't want it to stop either! But Tenshi wasn't going to be petting him anytime soon, because Gokudera ran up to them, grabbed Tenshi and pulled him far away to yell at him.

Tsuna watched as his friends begin their daily arguments mostly with Gokudera yelling and Tenshi just laughing, trying to calm the boomer down. If only Tsuna knew how to stop these little fights. Then there will be peace and he can enjoy being with his two best friends. But Gokudera was so JEALOUSE! He never approves of Tenshi touching him. Did Gokudera like Tenshi?

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't have a storm without the rain!" He was laughing while his friends just stare at him. It's rude and not to mention rare to miss the sweet sound of Tsuan's laughter, so none of them wanted to miss it.

Gokudera was having a funny feeling in his stomach. It was all bubbling and turning with each laugh his boss was making. He had to turn his head for the blush that was spreading would be too noticeable to anyone who would look. Not that anyone would. I mean, why would they? He yelled, lost his temper, and threatens lives. Anyone sane would stay away from him. But not Tsuna, no, he stood, fought and even _saved_ his life. Tsuna thinks of him as someone worth living. He was the first one and HELL! He even let him joined his familia!

So as his boss laughed his little head off, something popped in his own head. Tsuna was laughing, but why? What was so funny that made his little boss make that sweet sound? It wasn't because of him, at least not as far as he could tell anyway.

Gokudera felt his heart being pulled and stab at from this. He hated that he wasn't the cause. It's only suppose to be him that would make Tsuna laugh, giggle, moan, and scream his na-NASTY THOUGHTS! Leave his head!!! He's not supposed to be thinking these thoughts about his boss! What would happen if he found out? Then he would be kicked out of being the Right-Hand Man! That would mean the baseball-freak would get it! He could never allow that! Being the Right-Hand Man is the one closest to the boss. It's the only one who knows everything about the boss, the only one who could ever be trusted to protect his life. He wasn't going to be giving that up by thinking those tempting thoughts. So he would just have to suppress these feelings and enjoy the sound. But speaking of the baka next to him…

"Tenth! What did that idiot do to you?" He ran over to his boss and kneeled beside him, GAH! He meant her! It's hard to call him a her, but to be the Right-Hand Man he has to remember everything about his boss. And he has to protect her (him) as well! That includes making sure that that baseball-idiot was nowhere near her. That and other reasons, that stupid baka was about to kiss her!

Tsuna was still laughing at the thought of his two best friends, who which loves to argue, being together! They did look good together, but who would be the boyfriend and the other the girlfriend? Tenshi was too big to be a girl, and Gokudera is too rough acting to be a girl. But Gokudera is skinner, slimmer and more feminine compare to Yamamoto. So maybe….

As thoughts of Gokudera dressed in dresses came to his mind, he had to look away from his friend's face. The silver hair's face is so pale and soft looking. He has big eyes and beautiful hair. If he grew it out, Tsuna was sure that Gokudera would attract all the male population. Probably even him when he was back to his normal clothes and being a boy.

"Damn it! Baka what did you do to the Tenth!"

"I didn't do anything" _Yet that is…_Takeshi turned his head away, not wanting to show his blush.

"Then why can't h-She look at me? Did you shame her!?"

"No! I would ne…How can you ask that!?"

Coming back to the real world, Tsuna quickly pulled Gokudera and sat him next to him. It was time he was quite! The people who were at the mall this early were staring at them. But they looked away, mumbling what they saw and though as soon as Gokudera sat down.

Tsuna was getting tired, today has only begun and already he was almost kidnapped, rescued and insulted by his savior, walked all over the mall TWICE, petted by his friend, and when both of his friends were together they FIGHT! Why oh why can't he have any peace where ever he went?

Being too exhausted to care, he laid his head on her silver hair friend. The friend stiffens at the contact but calmed down. His shoulders are wide enough to make a comfortable pillow. Soon, he sighed and went to sleep. Maybe a nap would help cool down this day. And if it doesn't then at least he had a good sleep.

'_Could this really be happening? Is Tenth really sleeping on me? Dose he, or she, really trust me this much to let her, or his, guard down with strangers around? YES!!! Today is the best day ever!!!!!'_ Gokudera was happy that tears started to fall down his checks. And the best part of all this, was that the baka was looking envious. He stuck his tongue out at the loser and laid back to be more comfortable for his boss.

Takeshi just sat on the other side of Tsuna and wished it was he who had him on his shoulders. Lucky Gokudera. How come he could have the pleasure of having those soft, round, rosy checks on his shoulders? It's his drug to feel Tsu-chan and Tsuna's skin, not the boomers! Life is so unfair. Takeshi was pouting at the turn of events.

He means, come on! He got to see him first today, was holding his face in his hands, felt the soft locks under his palm, and _THIS _close to kissing him! Why is it that he never got anywhere but just lightly touching Tsu-chan? That's it next time for sure he would do something! He would pull his little friend on his lap, or grabbed him in his arms never letting go. Or better, he would get them alone together and he would hold that face, like today, and lightly feel those devil lips against his! No more waiting, he would kiss him with passion, he would leave him a butterfly trail all over his face, down his slender neck, and then he would leave his mark. Yes, a nice hickey showing who got to him first. Then it would be he who would be sticking his tongue out at Gokudera!

He wasn't paying attention and missed that said teen was staring at him with disgust. He didn't have to wait long to figure it out cause the smoker was hissing at him. Sigh, he can't even enjoy his fantasy land either.

"Baka, hey baka." Gokudera didn't want to wake his boss, but that damn idiot wasn't listening to him at all. Yelling is out of the question for sure, but what can he do to get the other tall teen's attention? Good thing he didn't have to, the idiot was finally listening.

"Huh, what do you want Gokudera?"

"Stop thinking of the Tenth! You've been moaning her name for a while now."

"Wah! I..No…I…Never mind…" This is unexpected, what should he do? Let's see, deny it, no…then he would have to change the subject. Yeah that's what anyone who gets caught would do. Any other bright ideas genius? Nope, sticking to 'OPERATION: CHANGE SUBJECT'

"Sooooo…" Smooth Takeshi, "What's your code name?" Great, could he sound any stupider!? Who would really fall for that? Gokudera is a genius; he won't be gullible and fall for that lame attempt to distract him. Maybe Gokudera was right, maybe he is a baka…

"Well if you must know, my name is Goku(6) Hoyato."

Or maybe not…

Takeshi couldn't help but laughed at his friend and rival. The boomer just had this starry look in his eyes as if he thought that his code name was so amazing. Well, to Takeshi, the name reminded him of an anime he used to watch. He couldn't' remember the name…but it was full of action and fight scenes. Maybe the name will come to him later on.

"What are you laughing at Baseball freak? Like your name is better than mine."

"I didn't mean to offend you it's just that your name reminds me of an anime I used to watch. Haha."

"Well stop laughing. So what's your _amazing_ name?"

"Mine is Tenshi Yamo." He points his thumb at himself and showed off his signature smile.

"Isn't your first name also an anime character's name?"

"Huh? Really, which one!?" Takeshi thought he came up with a really good name, but maybe he heard it somewhere before…

"Not so loud!" hissed the smoker. "I don't remember where I heard that name and I don't care either." It was quite after that. Gokudera or Goku forgot all about Takeshi moaning out Tsu-chan over and over again. Good thing to. If Tsuna found out, then he is screw.

Time went on and Tsuna was getting a little uncomfortable with his sleeping position, so he moved. He purposely fell of his pillow and landed on something much wider and softer. It was also warmer and it leads to something he could hug. So he pulled whatever _it_ is and snuggles close. Letting out a content sigh and a small smile, he went back to sleep.

What he didn't know is that he just fell of Gokudera's shoulder and onto said person's lap. What Tsuna is hugging tightly is the boomer's waist, and that sigh that he let out warmed his friends…um….private. That sensation and the fact that Tsuna made a heavenly sound caused Gokudera to shiver in delight. To him, no day could top this, and Tsuna was having the best sleep ever.

Takeshi just wanted to die then and there. How is it that Gokudera was getting all the attention? Did Kami really like to screw with his feelings? (Well, I wouldn't say it's Kami…hehe) Then if fate was teasing him, he would tease back!

"EXREAM!!"

Two heads turn to see a running white buzz zoom past them, then turning around to circle where they sat. They couldn't see the face or the clothes, but they didn't need to, they knew who it was with that one catch phrase. For some odd reason their moods went down.

"Is Sawada sleeping!? EXTREAM! And on octopuses lap too! You must really feel EXTREAM!!"

"Lawn head, shut up! You're going to wake the Tenth up!" Gokudera was fighting a blush as he loudly hisses at the moving blur.

Lawn head or better called as Ryohei, stopped. He looked at his three friends and kneeling down to see how Tsuna was. Getting closer he saw that Tsuna was really close to Gokudera's private. He had to laugh, that octopus was trying his hardest not to show how warm breaths affect that area. That makes him EXTREAM!

He lean in closer to check how Tsuna was doing and was taken aback as Tsuna moved back (or is it forward to Ryohei?) and he was faced full of his little brother's brown hair. The locks tickle his nose and when he took in a deep breath to sneeze, he smelled something sweet. It was like smelling the misty air after a rain shower. It was intoxicating as the first summer's days. He thought of grassy fields and an open meadow. WOAH, woah, woah…Where were these thoughts coming from!?

He never thought of misty air or how summer smells. And when did he smell an open field or a meadow? Thinking as hard as he can, he didn't see that a fist was coming his way. When he did it was too late. He was punched on his jaw while being sent a few inches away from where he was and he knew it was going to be sore. Who ever had punched him was strong, but that person was holding back…that person is….

"YOSH! EXTREAM!!" Anyone, to catch him of guard is EXTREAM!! They are _so_ extreme, that they HAVE to join the boxing club! No if, ands, or buts! They are going to join!!

Not sensing the danger that was emitting from the new person, Ryohei quickly stood up and face the person head on. This stranger wanted a fight, he could tell, and he would give him one. Then when this guy proves himself, he would great the new member to the boxing club! What he saw couldn't make him happier.

"Herbivore, move away or get bitten to death."

"Hibari! You have to join the boxing club!! Join to the EXTREAM!"

"Tsk, annoying."

The now identified person pulled out his hidden tonfas and got into the position to attack. Ryohei did the same, he knows that Hibari is strong; he would make a great member to the team!

Both elder teens were starting to forget all about their surroundings when they heard a soft voice saying, "Hmm, so warm."

The two boys stopped everything and looked at the source of the sound. What they found was a little hair boy dressed as a girl snuggling closer and closer into a silver hair boy's waist. Now normally, most people would assume that the snuggler is a girl, not a boy. Second is that they wouldn't mind to see this and just think that the two people are just lovers. But Rhoyhei and Hibari isn't your everyday Joe.

What they saw was their little Tsuna (little bro for Ryohei, UDK for Hibari) getting closer and closer to a certain area and acting all happy about it too! And what was the person being hugged and practically getting a blow job doing? NOTHING! He's just sitting there, fighting a blush and smiling a little. He has NO SHAME! This has to stop now!

"TSUNA!! LET GO OF THE PERVERT! LET GO TO THE EXTREAM!!" Ryohei was pulling his little brother away from octopus head. But no matter how hard he pulled, Tsuna didn't want to let go. On the contrary, with each tug, Tsuna just held on tighter.

"Herbivore let the herbivore go or get bitten." Hibari was pulling the loud weakling off the other littler one. But both herbivores were fighting against him. The littlest wouldn't let go, no matter how hard the white hair boy pulled, and the loud mouth wouldn't stop squirming, hissing something about _'Tenth's comfort'_, or_ 'Right-Hand Man…' _BLAH! It's all nonsense!

What was Takeshi doing about this? Nothing as well. He was enjoying the show and the fact that Gokudera wouldn't have to have Tsuna all to himself any longer. It was a good thing that the older teens showed up when they did. If not, then he doesn't know what he might of done to stop the sleeping Tsuna and the over joyous took a lot of his will to not do what the others were doing.

So the food court was filled with the shouts of three teens, grunts from a sleeping teen, and a happy laugh from the teen to the side. Basically, teens took over. But no one was around to see the display. Everyone seemed to have vanished from sight. Nobody could be heard except the group, all the stores were close, which includes the food stands. The group still failed to notice this, only occupied with their own business. Until someone finally knocked some sense into them.

"Baka, wake up." With a well aim shot, something was thrown and at the sleeping Tsuna. It was thrown so hard that everyone heard a crack (most likely from a cracked skull) and a loud groan. Then came the yelling!

"REBORN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Tsuna was rubbing the spot of his head where the object hit him. His eyes were still close, trying really hard to ignore the pain and just go back to sleep. But when he tried to lay his head on his pillow, he felt something bumpy. When he looked he saw the bump inside a pair of jeans and backed off a little. Still a little sleepy, his eye's wonder up to the outline of biceps. Biceps belong to a stomach, stomachs are a part of a body, so who was he ON?

Looking from the stomach up he saw a shirt slightly pulled up showing a flat chest and cream skin. Going on was the long slender neck, sharp chin, soft blushing cheeks, and finally sliver eyes (7). There was only one person he knew that had sliver eyes and that was his best friend…crap.

Letting go completely Tsuna was pulled back by such a force that it almost knocked him out. When he overcame the dizzy feeling, he saw someone with white spiky hair and a white bandage on their nose. He saw the person rubbing his head and notice how close he was to the new person's face.

"Ugh, Sawada, you have some _extreme_ strength. Glad you finally let go of the octopus, I couldn't pull you off him no matter how hard I tried!" Ryohei was finally looking at Tsuna's blushing face. He notice how close they were, but he didn't mind, he liked it because he could smell Tsuna's sweet scent. It filled him with such warmth and he couldn't stop smiling.

He could have stayed like that forever, he loved the look that Tsuna had with his cheeks forming a deep blush, and he wanted to look into those deep brown eyes that could see right through his soul. He also saw that Tsuna was laying on him in between his legs, he wanted them to stay like that till time stop, and it did. For a moment it did, but then it was over. It had happen so fast that Ryohei's mind had to play back the events.

One moment, Tsuna was there looking all cute, and the next….he was gone. Looking around he saw that Hibari had grabbed Tsuna away from him by the back of his collar. He was saying something to Tsuna but he couldn't hear. Whatever Hibari was saying was making Tsuna even redder. He didn't like it one bit, he wanted to go up to them and take Tsuna back and keep him by his side. But he didn't because he doesn't have a real reason to and he was getting mad and confuse with all these new thoughts in his head.

Tsuna wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew for a fact that his older brother and Hibari-san had something to do with it. Oni-san was telling him something about trying to pull him off Gokudera, and now Hibari-san was telling, NO Hibari-san never tells something, he ORDERS him to never give a blow job to anybody _HE _doesn't approve.

When was he giving anyone one a _blow job?_ All he did was fall asleep and when he wakes up he gets accuse of doing sexually things with…_Gokudera…_HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?!? Sigh, taking the nap was supposed to help him, not cause him trouble. Not to a mention a headache, by the way, what _was_ he hit with?

Forgetting all about the orders he was given he went to look for the thrown object. He found it close to where he was sleeping and saw that it was a teddy bear. Great, he's going to get a migraine all because of a stuff toy, how humiliating.

"That was from Nukeyo Sugea. You remember him don't you?" Reborn was walking slowly towards him and everyone else. His hat was covering his face, but his smirk could easily be seen.

His student was causing a ruckus, but the reactions from the guardians prove how close they all are to each other. The rain was holding back, the sun confuse, cloud gathered and the storm quite. All new faces of each of them, and all of them are good signs for things to come. But the best news to him was that he had new ways and traps to brother his tall student. It was just a matter of time and place…

"Well, now that almost everyone one is here, we should get going." Reborn walked off towards the deserted halls of the mall, with his pupil and his friends close by. Except for Hibari, he was next to him as they walked.

"Reborn, what's going on this time?" his pupil ask, it wonders him why his student doesn't ask how he got the stuff animal, but some things could never be answer because of the person. His best guess was that his pupil wanted to forget that he got the animal from someone he feels uncomfortable with. He has seen how Tsuna reacts when Nukeyo was mention. It really is fun to bother him. But now was not the time for fun.

Now was the time for a show and for his student to meet someone special. It was time that this mission was set going, the mystery has to be solve or the reputation of the Vongola would be ruin. Reborn, has never failed a mission let alone tarnish the familia's name. Tsuna is going to get a lot on his shoulders.

Walking with the little baby Hibari was as calm as ever, taking his time walking next to the baby who was talking about something to the herbivores. He didn't care, he knew all that was needed the day before. Speaking of the other day reminded him why he came to the mall.

Normally he would avoid the mall at all cost. There are way too many people crowding around for his liking and the noise would deafen him. He would bite ever one there to death and cause a drop in sales. That would lower the standers of Namimori, something he would never do.

This is his town, the only one that would accept him without question. This is the town that he rules, this is his home where he lives. The schools are filled with students and what they may be in just a few years. Of course trouble makers come out like weeds and some are worthy fighters that they are worth his time. Those are the times that he waited for, and those times were becoming frequent.

Ever since this baby came, his town has turn upside down. There was the battle for the rings, a tough one that they would have lost without him. And then there was a fight with that damn pineapple head that cheated. He could have beaten him if the baster didn't find his weakness. Damn it! _HE_ didn't even now that he couldn't stand Sakura trees.

But the battle that he waits for is with the littlest herbivore in the group. For some reason the baby sees fighting potential in that weakling. He has to admit that he sees it too. It was that herbivore who fought the baster even with a disadvantage and won. During the ring battle the herbivore won two of the hardest battles, his battle and the sky battle. It was a fight that caused him to long for the look of a carnivore in his eyes.

Hibari wanted to see the fighter, the power. He wanted to unleash the carnivore hidden within the small boy. To challenge that raw flame head on and tame it was his goal. Those eyes that held the fire must only look at him, no one else. Only Hibari was allow to beat the other Tsuna who would appear during tough times.

Looking back he saw the weak Tsuna, the herbivore. He was yelling at the baby while his two friends where just looking at him. The clothes that the weakest was wearing brought out a more timid being then regular clothes. He likes this look as well. The huge soft brown eyes still hold a fire, not the ragging red flames, but more like the cool blue flames. Those were the kind that wouldn't dance much but stay collected. It tricks you with its beauty because as soon as you get too close, bam! It burns hotter the anything before.

That's how it is, those brown eyes look like they never saw any person's blood, was never in any danger, not a single moment of pain went for the owners. That is what the eyes tell you. But looking closer, getting near you saw the truth. The owner of such loving eyes was never loved before, only abused, and bullied. Nobody cared for the owner, he never had friends before. Those eyes saw blood; it just wasn't other's blood. The eyes tell of seeing darker days then Hibari could ever imagine, but he would never know that.

But no matter what, the eyes smile and laugh. They showed hope when others lost it, and they never quit looking for the brighter days to come. That was strength, a strength that Hibari has learned only by the weakest of all. So maybe the herbivore wasn't the weakest. Maybe, the blue flames didn't really burn you if you touch it?

Yeah right, and pigs could fly. Being serious, weak was weak and the strong are strong. There is no exceptions, no reading in between the lines. The strong eat the weak, that is the circle of life, and those were the only rules he lived by, because they were his. He was the strongest of them all and if wanted to take Tsunayoshi he could. No one was going to stop him, no one could. This gave him an idea….

So the group went on walking the lonely halls of the mall. Three of the members wondering where everyone has gotten to, not seeing or hearing a nail drop. But the eerie feeling was soon put a stop to as they heard a faint noise. Walking a little faster they could hear the faint sound getting louder and louder. Soon they were met with everyone in town at the center of the mall. The people were packed against each other trying to get closer to what looked like a stag.

They took a left seeing a small trail clearing that lead to the stage. Everyone was there, some faces where familiar, some looked like Nana and Iemitsu, others look like Kyoko and Haru. The group could have sworn that they even saw some members of the Varia and Dino with his familia. But none were sure for they hurried off through a small silver gate with a HUGE security and found themselves backstage.

"You guys won't go first, you would be close to the last to performance, now is your chance to know your opponents." And with that Reborn left through the curtains changing his hat with a microphone speaker. He took something out but neither of the teens saw what it was.

The group was more interested in looking at everyone walking on the back of the curtain. Everyone there all had some style to them, some were hard core metal, and others were rappers. Some look like punks, something like Tsu-chan and then there're the ones who dressed in plain clothes and had simple instruments with them.

Tsuna wanted to look at all the strange people some more but he was being dragged off by someone going somewhere. He let out an 'eep!' and was helpless as to stopping. Looking at the person dragging him he saw it was Hibari-san. Hibari wasn't looking at him as he pulled Tsuna to some unknown place.

But Tsuna didn't have to wait long to figure out where he was headed because soon he saw a dressing room with a small golden star with the name 'Tsu-chan' on it. The door was pushed open with such a forced that it almost closed up on them, but Hibari being Hibari didn't allow that to happen and when they were inside he slammed the door shut with the same force. Tsuna was sorry for the door, what did it do to deserve that kind of treatment?

The lights were then turn on and he saw that there was a medium size makeup table on the right wall. There was also another picture of him, or should we say of _her_ on the far of wall. To the left was a rack with lots of frilly clothes most likely for him to wear, but he won't. Other than the tan sofa facing the makeup table, the room was basically bare, with white walls and a navy blue carpet.

Then without warning, Tsuna was lifted off the ground and landed on the soft sofa. Trying to figure what was going on he saw that the room got dark. Looking up he saw that Hibari was looming over him. There was a flicker in his eyes but Tsuna didn't know of what. The flicker was replaced with the hard cold expression that Hibari always wears.

Tsuna was unsure what Hibari wanted, but he was sure that he wanted to get out from under the older boy. Moving to the side to escape was probably a bad idea because there was an arm blocking his way. He didn't want to look at Hibari because when the arm came it slammed into the sofa so that may mean that Hibari was in a bad mood. But why take it out on the door and the sofa. Please don't let Hibari take his anger out on him next.

Tsuna wasn't left with much time to think since a hand harshly grabbed his chin to face a scowl. Was Hibari-san mad? This was the thought that ran in his head. Tsuna didn't notice that Hibari's face was getting closer inch by inch; he was too busy looking into those almond shape eyes. They were trying to say something, he knew that but he didn't know what. Was that look in Hibari eyes anger? No, he seen what anger looks like in Hibari, so what was it? What could that emotion be?

"Now, now Hibari. We want sweet little _Tsuuuu-chan_ to stay innocent." Hearing his code name in a sing song tune was surprising and caused him to shiver. Who else is coming? "Anyway, you are to protect him from harm and prevs, not become one and take advantage of him."

The voice was coming closer but all he could see of the new comer was polished black shoes and dark dress pants. He couldn't look up any farther because Hibari was blocking the new person. Great, Tsuna could see that Hibari was angry, it was clearly shown his eyes. But why?

Tsuna shivered again when Hibari was thrown off of him. This room must be cold.

"There, there _Tsuuuu-chan_. That nasty old prev is gone let's take a good look at you. Did he do anything _bad, nasty_ to you?"

Tsuna didn't look at the strange talking to him, he was too busy making sure that Hibari was okay. The older teen was thrown to the nearest wall and he landed with a 'thud'. But Tsuna saw some movements and he let out a sigh of relief. Now that Hibari was okay, maybe a little brusied but fine all together, Tsuna could figure out who this new person is.

Turning around he saw nothing but two eyes staring at him. The eyes were a little slinty and they held humor in them. But that wasn't what made him stare into those eyes or caused him to shiver for the third time. It was because those eyes were hypnotic, they were drawing him into them, it was the fact that he knew who it was who could own eyes as cold as ice and burning as a wild fire. Only one person in the whole world could own these kinds of eyes, eyes that have seen the depths of hell, eyes that were the color dark blue and lava red.

A chocked sound came out of his throat that even he didn't know he said. He said one word and it all came crashing down on him, his hecked day and all the weird events that to him and around him. Just one word, and Tsuna knew that this was going to be a longer day then he thought.

"…Mukuro…"

…

…

…

TBC!!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli

**YES! After how many weeks? I finally updated! Well right now I'm at my mom's job and they don't have wireless connection. You would think that a rich country club would have something as simple as wireless internet, but no. I wonder what they do with all the money these rich people give them. Most of them are old!! GAH! But what ever…**

**So yeah, so when you read this it's cuz I found a computer that has internet. Well I will say this now, I AM going to take like the rest of the weekend off. Then on Tuesday I'm going to start working on the other chapter. It won't take as long as this one is to update. I have the whole scene playing in my head. But I won't start till Tuesday okay? I do have a small life just if anybody asks. I have written 17 pages for you to all enjoy! That should last till the weekend right?**

**Number Info!!**

1This is the link to part of Tsuna's outfit! The other part I made up. XD

http://sweetyluli (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/TSUNA-REBORN-98257085

2Hachiro means: _eight son_

3Eiji means_ excellent second son, splendid ruler _

Both names can be found at this link:

http://yoko850 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Japanese-boy-names-86388928

4This is just like Tsuna's outfit set up. Don't complain about what the pic. says, it's all fan art

http://vampiricwolfgirl (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Sit-Good-Boy-96152282

5Lol! Guess where I got Tenshi from! I want to see how well you know anime!

6Here is another name for you to figure out, Goku. Come on! Give it your best guess!

7I looked this up and found out! I watched the anime so close I could see the little squares. It took me

forever till I found one that showed his eyes. GAH!! Thought they were green…*sigh*


	5. Who's who in here

**I got comments! YAY! They all made me so loved! Thank you all. Now unto the story!**

_Previously on __Tsu-chan A Pop Star__:_

_A chocked sound came out of his throat that even he didn't know he said. He said one word and it all came crashing down on him, his hecked day and all the weird events that happen to him and around him. Just one word and Tsuna knew that this was going to be a longer day then he thought._

"…_Mukuro…"_

…

…

…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mukuro was looking at the frighten cross dresser in front of him. It humors him to no end how the little boy would leave his guard down whenever he was around. Sure, his little Boss would never abandon the thought that if Mukuro was being _too_ friendly then the boy would fight, but in all respect, Tsuna didn't mind him being around at all. So long as Mukuro was at least ten feet away and keeping his hands to himself, that is.

"Yeeeesss, little Vongola? ~" He sang loving the slight hint of a blush creeping on his Boss's face. It made him excited and eager for more. Leaning closer would do the trick. It would make that small blush get redder and darker. Yes, it would lead to their faces being close up and their lips just an inch away. Then it would lead to a kiss, then to many other 'M' rated things. Oh yes, if he only would lean in…just a…little…closer now…

"Now is not the time to harass your client Mukuro. You are suppose to be making sure that she is well, knows fully on her competitors and is ready to perform." With that said a little black blur came and stood on the head of the soon-to-be Vongola Boss.

"Re-reborn!" Said person couldn't be happier that the black blur, now Reborn, had come. Hibari was still partly knocked out thus leaving poor Tsuna alone without the X-burner to defend himself. Mukuro was invading on his personal bubble and that look in his eyes was the same one that Hibari had when he was on top of him. What was that look?

Reborn jumped of his pupil's head and lightly pushed Mukuro off. As much as it would amuse him to see his student reject the illusionist himself, it seems that was impossible. For some unknown reason, Tsuna seems stuck.

But when Mukuro was off, getting the hint, Tsuna was back to life getting as far away as he could on the couch. If he wasn't a master Hitman, Reborn would have sigh. It's no wonder why his pupil kept being a uke, Tsuna didn't really deny any of the attention he was getting. Why not get off the couch, and go as far as to the wall where the door was to make an escape? Getting to the point he was here…

"Listen here Tsu-chan, since I am here you have to know everyone's name and job before you leave this room, understand?"

Tsuna was still confused about the name thing and the unknown emotion he saw but he nodded. That was all that was needed so Reborn could continue.

"You know what Takeshi Yamamoto role and name is.

you should know Hayato Gokudera role and name,

you might know Ryohei Sasagawa role and name,

you will know Kyouya Hibari role and name as well as

knowing Rokudo Mukuro role and name."

Tsuna knew only 3 out of the 5 roles but in names, he knew only one. And that was Takeshi Yamamoto's name. But he still does not know why his rain guardian wants to be called a different name. Tsuna really likes his rain's name and sees it as such a waste to be call something else.

"Well, I know that Gokudera plays the base, Yama-aaahhh Tenshi plays the guitar and Onii-san plays the drums. That's all I know. Reborn, can you explain to me about the name change?"

"This might be a problem. We need a gathering here quick Mukuro." Reborn said completely ignoring his student's question on purpose.

Mukuro just looked at Tsuna but started to fade away going to gather everyone else in the small room. Not a second that Mukuro left that Tsuna heard a stampede and saw all the rest of his guardians trying to get by the door at once. Mukuro just faded back in, not needing the door at all. Tsuna was scared that the door was going to burst with the amount of people wanting to get in. But he didn't have to worry for soon Gokudera, Takeshi, and Ryohei feel into the room, Gokudera and Ryohei on the bottom with Takeshi on top.

"Good, what did you say to them that they rushed to get here hum?" Reborn could guess what the sadistic jailer did, but it was to his amusement that he asks.

"Easy, I told them that I was going to **** little Tsu-chan because he, or should I say she, was in desperate need. Kufufu. You should have seen the look on their face Arcobaleno (1)."

"Don't worry I will."

The three teens on the floor were getting up when they realized that Tsuna was not in any real trouble. Reborn faced the Sun, the Storm, and the Rain while his student yelled at the Mist for telling such lies. The Cloud was finally standing up and about to attack the Mist if it wasn't for Reborn gaining his attention.

"I have called a gathering here for one reason and one reason only. Dame-Tsuni has no knowledge of anyone's, other than you Tenshi, names. So, we will do a roll call. We will start with the Sun, the Storm, then the Cloud, the Rain is next, and you Mist will be last. Also don't forget to mention what role you all play in here. Start"

"The names Kyohei Sugawa and I play the Drums to the EXTREAM!" He said with teeth flashing fist stretch out in front of him.

"Boss, my name is Goku Hoyato and I dynamite the Base and play the Piano." He said while sticking his thumb on his chest.

"You know my name, it's Tenshi Yamo and I rock the Guitar." He put his hands behind his head as he rested on the wall.

"Tech, Kyouya Hibari and I'm your body guard." He was looking away from the group but a small smirk was forming on his lips.

"Kufufu, it's my turn. I am Leonardo Lippi (2) and I am your Manager." He walked up to Tsuna grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"GAH! MUKURO!!!" Tsuna was just too shocked to do anything then yell. Actually, everyone was too shocked to do anything but watch.

They all stare in horror as Mukuro, or Leonardo, let go of the Pop Stars hand and just chuckle. Reborn aimed and shot Mukuro with a Leo Ball. Mukuro too distracted by Tsuna was unable to block. So he stumbles and landed on top of Tsuna.

Weeeeeelllllll……………._ALMOST_ landed on Tsuna, that is.

"Stop touching the Herbivore, you pineapple."

"What are you thinking!? You're not fit to touch the Tenth!"

"HAHA. Nice try, but you're not touching him again, it's against the rules."

"PINEAPPLE! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HIM TO THE EXTREME, YOU PERVERT!!"

Mukuro was hold by the back of his expansive business suit by four of the most over protective people he has ever met. It still amuse him how his little boss has affected them all. It was no surprise really, he knows what it's like to find something that you can't have enough of.

"Well, if you all feel so strongly against _us _then Tsu-chan~ and I will just have to continued our little fun when you're not around. Kufufu." And with that, Mukuro faded for the third time and reappear next to the little baby.

All the other guardians, not expecting Mukuro to escape, stumble and fell on top of each other near Tsuna's feet. Hibari was on the bottom with Ryohei on top, Takeshi was next and Gokudera was toping them all.

They all moan from the pain of falling and try to untangle themselves. It just made it worse as Hibari was lying on his stomach and every move he made his rear was rubbing against a sensitive part of Ryohei. Ryohei was trying not to moan and concentrated on getting steady so he could move his private away from that ass. But Takeshi was getting steady by using him. So when Ryohei moved, Takeshi had to find something else to use for support, thus creating roaming hands. Takeshi wasn't having a field day either because Gokudera was trying to get off him, but seeing as how Gokudera was highest of the floor, it seems that the Strom was rubbing against Takeshi's back end. Gokudera was growling, every time he thought his feet reached the floor, someone moved making everyone else move and making him go higher. Damn it! Why can't they all stop moving so he could get off? (3)

Tsuna just looked in embarrassment as his friends look like they were doing something inappropriate. Getting past the shock he pulled Goku off of Tenshi. Tenshi rolled on to his side and Kyohei jumped up. Hibari stood and dusted himself. Then he faced everyone who dare top him and wacked them all with his tonfas. When Hibari went to the source of the trouble, Leonardo, Tsuna decided to step in.

"No one answered my question." Gaining everyone's attention he continued, "Why did you all change your names?" '_Except for you Hibari'_ Tsuna thought.

"Don't you remember? We all had to come up with a name for today so that way we won't blow off the mission." Takeshi said as he fixed his clothes.

_Tenshi, I think using the word_ blow_ after the situation you were all in is a bad idea._ Looking around Tsuna could see that everyone else thought the same. So they all have _Code Names_. Well that makes life harder. How was he supposed to remember everyone's name? Sighing Tsuna went and sit on the sofa were he almost got molested twice on.

Tsuna wanted to hug something and let all his frustration out. This unknown mission was getting more and more complicated and it hasn't even fully begun. Tsuna was holding something soft and warm, using this he buried his head on the item and screamed. It was muffled out and not as loud as he wanted it to be, but it helped relieve the stress.

"I see that you like your gift. I am surprise that you accepted that teddy bear when it came from Nukeyo Sugea." Reborn looked as his student lifted his head away from the bear and looked at said item in horror. Then with swift motion threw the bear across the room, out the never closed door with such speed the door did close.

"I forgot I even had that thing! Why did he send it to me? He doesn't even know me!" Tsuna forgetting who was around him ran to the door and locked it. He grabbed anything he can move and placed it in front of the door. He acted that the bear might come to life and walk right back in as in a horror movie. When he was done he slid down the makeup table he had moved and looked at the floor. That Nukeyo guy sends chills down Tsuna's back and now, without even meeting he gets a present from him.

"Why me? Why is it always me?"

Ryohei took this as his cue to comfort his little brother. So he went down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. He held him for a while as Tsuna just enjoy the warmth of the comfort. Ryohei placed his head on Tsuna's hair and got that intoxicating smell. He didn't want to move then, he was back in the first day of summer, he felt refresh after a rain shower, and could feel the winds pass him as he lay in an open meadow. It was paradise.

Tsuna didn't want to move either. He was faced with too many things; he was faced with emotions, with strangers, with looks. And now he might be faced with a potential stalker. And it's all because of Reborn. Because Reborn wanted Tsuna to go through all this, to make him suffer, KAMI DAMN IT!

And soon he was crying. He could feel the tears falling down his face and he couldn't stop. He just held on to his brother and silently cried. He stayed that away for a while. The warmth that the Sun could only make seems to dry up the tears he freed for not a single trail could be seen on his face. Looking at his older brother, Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

Ryohei was in bliss, until Tsuna started crying. He panicked but didn't let go of his hold. Instead he wanted to comfort his oto-san (little bro). The tears were cold and coming fast. He wanted to wipe them all away, he wanted to evaporate the tears and give warmth to Tsuna. So without tightening his hold, he thought of the real sun. How its rays are bright and full of energy. He thought of how the sun affect him and made him feel good inside. He wanted Tsuna to feel that, that goodness that the sun could give.

He was covered with that heat and he let it pour it all into the sad boy. The tears still came, but they were warm and disappearing before they fall. The trails that the previous tears left were going up in steam and Tsuna was stopping. When he was done Ryohei felt like a million dollars. He just comforted someone, something he wasn't use to, and did a great job at it. He was smiling so wide it made Tsuna smile when he looked at him.

Reborn was staring at the two. He saw that faint yellow glow that Ryohei created, and he saw that same glow covering Tsuna. He also notices the faint steam that was coming off Tsuna's face telling Reborn that his student was crying. As cold as Reborn makes himself look, the fact that Tsuna was crying because all the emotions rushing at him was too much was his fault hurt. But it was all for the good. Tsuna needed to know those foreign feelings and name them. Without that information, Tsuna might get lost in the mission. That my dear readers could not do. For if Tsuna fails, then there would never be a Tsuna after.

Even with that, Reborn could not stop that sharp pain in his heart. But he's an expert so he hid the pain and the sorrow. Instead he smile and walked over to the two teens. He said the same thing he always say when he hid his emotions.

"I'm glad that the bond between you two has increase, now we can start if you are all done Baka-Tsuni."

"Hai Reborn." Tsuna said as he tried to get up.

Kyohei helped him stand as everyone else came closer. Each of his friends had a look on their face. He could tell that Goku was mad, and that Tenshi was a little annoy. Hibari looked piss but Leonardo was hard to tell. For some reason Leonardo was hiding behind a mask, why Tsuna didn't know.

"Now if Hibari would please move the stuff that Tsuna block the door with so we can all get out of here."

Hibari grunted and smashed everything, even the poor abused door. When he was done he faced everyone and walked off. The group follow and was rewarded with fresh air. They looked around and saw that most of the people they saw before looked tense. That was probably due to the fact that Hibari left with such an evil aura. Tsuna pity the people that might piss off Hibari into a bloody massacre.

"Okay, since we were delay into that room for so long, we miss some of our competitors perform. Now Tsu-chan, I want you and your band members to study the rest of the competitors and see who might be a threat and who you can eliminate off the list. Leonardo, you and I have to see a few people. Let's go."

"But Reborn! Who would I know who's a threat and who's not? And a threat to what!?" Tsuna yelled as Reborn and Leonardo walked in the opposite direction from them and where Hibari left.

"Easy Vongola, the ones who have talent are the threat. The ones who have nothing you can cross of." Leonardo said. They turn a corner and were gone from sight.

Takeshi took Tsuna's hand and pulled him as far as he can to the stage. There was a small gap were the singers could walk off and on stage easy that let them peek at the people performing. Gokudera wasn't far behind complaining about how he was touching the Tenth. Therefore, Takeshi held Tsuna's hand tighter, a little scared that Gokudera might pull him away again. Takeshi ended up looking at the people with no problem but Tsuna had to look the side of him to see singers, Gokudera was behind Tsuna not caring to look as long as he can hear the voices. Tsuna was stuck in a Tuna Sandwich.

Tsuna couldn't move, he didn't mind. Tenshi's hand was warm and comforting and with Gokudera behind him made him feel protected. After crying and being comforted by his Onii-san, Tsuna felt like he can handle anything coming at him. He can handle that Nuekyo and all the emotions he was going through. Like now, now he felt secure, happy, energized, and something like love. He's friends really do care for him, he can feel it. Now he feels contempt with that idea knowing how much being friends with his friends means to them. Letting go a sigh, he pulled Tenshi closer and lay back on Goku's sturdy chest.

Takeshi could feel the pull on his arm and he let himself follow it. He wasn't thinking about anything other than two things. One was how awful that guy on the stage singing is. It was making his ear bleed. And two was the faint steam he saw on Tsuna's face. He couldn't be too sure but a guess is that Tsuna was crying and Ryohei was comforting the depress boy.

He knew that Ryohei was the best choice at that moment, but why? Why did Tsuna need comfort? Why was it that Takeshi could never be the one to get Tsuna's attention? Why was he a failure? And that Mukuro, how he wanted to punch that guy's face in. Guardian member or not, if he tried to do that again, all HELL is going to break lose. Because he promised to himself that he was going to get Tsuna's first kiss. That was the plan, and noting was going to stop him.

Gokudera didn't think. He didn't want to. If he did, then he was going to have a headache and try to pick a fight with someone. That would make Boss sad, and Boss was already sad back in the room. As Tenth's Right Hand Man, he could never make his Boss sad. That is not how that job goes. But not all is lost, Tsuna seems contempt watching the enemies singing terribly. He even let out one of those heavenly sighs. That made life all the more tolerable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One by one common people went out and song their heart out. Some were good, others amazing. Then there were the people who should only sing to themselves, or not at all. But no matter how bad or good they sung, the audience clapped and cheered for them. Untill it was time for the last two.

As the other girl left the stage singing some perky song, a little baby, or a small man, walked on to the stage. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He had one of those hug headphones that allow him to talk to the other crew members. What was odd, other than the height, was the person sideburns curling in on themselves and that a little chameleon was on his head. It seemed to be looking at everyone and no one at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the person spoke. Everyone hushed, they felt that what he was going to say was important.

"Tonight you have seen at least twelve performers and how well they could sing. Now I would like you to meet two very gifted singers. We will be showing them one at a time like everyone else. They would sing and then at the end, you will decide which six would advance to the tour."

The person stopped looking at the crowd and looked at the side instead. He made a signal and he faced the audience.

"You might have heard of this new Pop Singer and if you haven't," The little man smirked, "then you will now! Please give a round of applause to Tsu-chan and the GAURDIANS!"

Jumping off the stage the little male disappear and a shy looking teen girl walked out to the center of the floor. Everyone wanted to scream, they all knew who Tsu-chan was. Most of the girls wanted to be her. The guys wanted to be the band members. But Tsu-chan was acting shy. They wonder if this is who she really is.

Being new to the Fame world could make just about anyone shy, but Tsu-chan didn't look like that kind of person? And where were her band members? The people didn't wonder long because soon the center mall lights were diming off. Was this part of the show? Smoke started to appear and when it cleared off Tsu-chan was gone.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Actually this and the next chapter was suppose to be one chapter but it's taking me too long to finish so I thought I would give you all something rather than nothing. So here you go! It's eight pages long but they're good eight pages right?**

**Number Information**

1. I watched episode 78 of KHR to figured out how to spell that word. GAH! It took forever!

2. Again it took forever to get this name at ep 93! GAH! Me dead…….XP

3. I created a four-some with Hibari on the bottom! XD He's gonna kill me now.

**Hibari:** So this was _YOUR_doing, then I must bite you to death. Immediately.

*walks slowly with death aura*

**Author:** GAH! I haven't even finished the next chapter yet!! YOU CAN'T HIBA-CHAN!

**Hibari:** *Gets annoy* _HIBA-CHAN!? DIE HERBAVORE!! _*pulls out tonfas*

**Author:** *Runs away yelling* BLOODY MARRY! AHHHHHHH!


	6. A little bit about us

**Hello everyone! I all got your comments and they make me all warm inside. I hope my spelling is getting better. I don't see it, but any who, thank you all!!! Without you, I might have stopped awhile back. I don't tend to finish what I start, but I will! And as promised, I give ****Akwon**** her reward for guessing where I got the names Tenshi and Goku. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on __Tsu-chan A Pop Star__:_

_Smoke started to appear and when it cleared off Tsu-chan was gone._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Under the stage was Tsuna who was able to sneak in there threw the secret passageway on the stage floor. He was panicking at the moment. Why? His friends were not here like they were supposed to be and he forgot to ask what song he was going to play.

_Dame-Tsuna never learns does he?_

Tsuna had no time to worry, everything was going to be all right. Reborn told him so himself. He said that he would only take his friends away and he would see them when he went on stage. Reborn told him not to worry, even when his friends look like they wanted to object when they were told, Tsuna was not allowed to panic. When was Reborn ever wrong? Never, but then again, things never turn out so simple! He has to stop thinking like that. Sigh.

Maybe thinking like Tsuni instead would help. Tsu-chan is suppose to be positive, she is punky (if that is a word), and she wouldn't be worried about something small like her band members not showing. She would be confident that everything would turn out right. So with that little booster-upper things were settles, he would not worry as well.

Still a little nervous he looked around hoping someone would come, but nobody was, instead he heard music. '_Where they going on without him performing?'_ was the thought that ran in his head.

Looking above his head from where he stood, Tsuna could hear a familiar beat. He couldn't quite place it, but it was soothing and making him sleepy. He remembers the times when his mother would put him to sleep with a lullaby when he had nightmares. Her voice was soft like velvet and gave of a comforting aura. He could have sworn he made up one just for his mom when she stayed up. Yeah he DID! It came to him one night when he heard his mother crying because daddy was gone longer than usual.

Back than Tsuna didn't know that his dad was in the mafia, and neither did him mom, she still doesn't. But little Tsuna, only 8 years old, went up to his crying mother's room and hum a melody. He couldn't think of words but the rhythm was all that was needed. His mother stopped crying and she held her son. They went to sleep together that night and now, whenever Nana was sad, she would ask her son to hum that song.

Tsuna was thinking of how that song ever had lyrics added to them. It was all because of someone…he has a black outline of this person. The person was taller than his littler self by only inches, and they seem to have hair up to their shoulder. Who is that?

Tsuna started humming his lullaby to himself and closed his eyes. He didn't notice the floor was moving and he was being lifted up. He didn't care either. He was thinking of times long ago, when he was little and life was simple.

He didn't hear the cheers of the crowd or the base taking over and the drums a faint beating. A beating like the heart '_Bu Bump Bu Bump'_ just like that person's heart. They came up with the lyrics together. One word flowing after another…

'_Sleep my little darling_

_Sleep a silent sleep_

_Hush my little baby_

_Dream of Heaven's Peace _

_Close your eyes my Precious_

_This time is not for sound _

_Shh my little angel_

_You made mommy proud.'_

Tsuni started to hum a little not wanting to sing too much, this song is about the beat, words were added to put affect. That was the plan of this song, _he _came up with that idea. The strange person who Tsuna could not remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening her eye's Tsuni saw everyone looking clam and sleepy. Looking slightly confuse she turn to her left and right. She saw her band members yawn a little but they had small smiles on. Happy to see her crew she still did not like that she was putting everyone to sleep, even though that's the point of the song. Tsuni made a big change.

Getting a huge amount of air in she scream into the microphone in front of her,

"**WAKE UUUUP!"**

The crowd was shaken back into awareness with that yell. They looked amongst each other and then back on stage. They saw a slightly annoy new hit Popstar smirking. They saw the same Singer taking the microphone and turn to look at her crew. She gave them a look and something passed within them.

"Hello Namimori! I hope you all know who I am. I hope you all know my friends. If you don't them let me introduce you!"

The band was still playing while she walked over to guitarist and placed the microphone to him. He gave the singer a big smile before leaning close to the mic. and telling everyone his name is Tenshi Yamo. She smile back and seem to dance to the bass player. He smirks at Tenshi and leans in to the mic. as well. He told the crowd that his name is Goku Hoyato. He gave a wink to the singer before she left and the blush she held was noticeable to the whole crowd.

Twirling her way to the drummer, she had to go around all the drums to get to him. He didn't need the mic. because he yelled out his name, Kyohei Sugawa. His eyes were close tight and his smile was bigger than the guitarist was. He was facing the Pop Star and the Pop Star seems to be smiling back to him with the same amount of joy.

Getting back to the center of the stage, she opens her eyes and point to herself. She asked the crowd if they all knew who she is. They screamed yes, really loudly. She laughs and asks if they could tell her what her name is. Some screamed 'Tsuni!' others yelled 'Tsu-chan!' She gave them a cute thinking face and asked if they could all repeat.

"TSU-CHAAAAAAAAN!" This time they all agreed, somehow, and were jumping up and down in excitement. Nobody could explain but they were becoming happier by the second. Nobody wanted to know, they were having a blast and the song was picking up in speed.

"Good. I'm glad you all know me! It makes me feel so love!" She was staring to dance a little with the mood again. Nodding her head she waited until it was her turn to sing.

"_Oh baby_

_This world is topsy turvey_

_Nothing is what they seem to be_

_But when you sleep_

_Just remember_

_Dreams are what keeps us happy_

_Letting go of days so crappy_

_Dreams are a secret hiding_

_From all the shouts, the yells _

_and the crying _

_So sleep my darling_

_No need to worry, just find some peace_

_And if you want some help getting there_

_Here's some warm milk, cookies and a teddy bear" (1)_

Letting the music flow in and out of her she started to glow. She felt free and lifted, as if wings were letting her fly away. She saw most of the crowd dancing and swaying along. Some tried to singing along, quickly getting the hang of the beat. Everyone was having a good time and did not want time to go on. Unfortunately, it did and the song was over.

"Thank you! You have all been a wonderful audience! I hope to see you all later!" Taking her bow Tsu-chan waved bye and left the stage. Behind her followed all three of her band mates waving their own byes.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan!" The crowd wanted her back and fast. They were just starting to have fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Phew. That was fun!" walking over to the refreshment table, Tsuna saw his friends smiling and laughing. He joined in too. The start of the performance was a little scary and nerve wracking, but at the end was very enjoyable. Namimori seem to agree as they chanted 'Tsu-chan' over and over again.

When they all quitted down, the four of them were just smiling. Tsuna took one of the plastic cups and filled it up with fruit punch from the huge glass bowl in the center of the table. Taking a long gulp he felt refresh.

"Ah, just what I needed." Tsuna looked to his friends and saw them all staring at him. Instantly he moved his hands to his face and try to remove whatever it was on his face off. He only found that his lips were wet and he guessed that he might have a small red mustache. But his friends where still staring at him.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Not liking the attention on his face, he tried to snap them out of it.

It work and they were all mumbling their sorry and excesses. It didn't matter because Tsuna was unable to hear any of them. His attention seem to stray to the stage. Moving past his friends, he walked to the curtains and peeked around them.

Now it was their turn to be confused as they saw Tsuna walking past them. The only reason as to why they were staring was that the fruit punch that was on Tsuna's mouth left the boy with glossed lips. Those lips were going to be forever staying with them in their dreams.

Looking back at the retreating boy they went to the curtains as well and saw what has caught their little friend's eyes. On stage about to perform was Nuekyo. He hair color is oddly grey and his eye color is blue. A weird mix, but then again, Namimori is known for being weird. They guy is wearing a black leather jacket. Under the jacket is a tight green and black stripe shirt that showed off his tone body. The guy had on some lose dark jeans with high top converse.

This Nuekyo was now singing his song and all the females look like they were in a trance. The males on the other hand were just enjoying the show, a little upset that they could not have the same attraction. This song was about new beginnings and a hope for finding _the _girl for him.

"I want that." Tenshi, Gokudera and Ryohei look at the person who talked.

They saw Tsuna clutching the curtains tightly and staring. He was staring at Nuekyo. A flame inside them was starting to take place at this realization. That grey-headed baster should not be able to hold their beloved Tsuna's attention, especially when said person found the other singer creepy.

"Did anyone of you ever wanted that?" Now Tsuna was looking at his friends only to be scared at their face expression. They all looked like they wanted to kill somebody. What had caused such a thing to happen?

Turning their attention away from their 'number one most hated person' they look to a frighten Tsuna. The feeling of anger was leaving them and they begun to worry at Tsuna expanse. To calm the boy they all spoke at once with different words. Well they succeed to bring the boy away from fear and into confusion. Good job guys.

"Wait, wait. I can't understand any of you when you all speak at once." Tsuna was taking the lead and straightening things out. One by one, his friends told him that they were concern because Tsuna was scared. Not wanting to hurt his friends feeling by telling them that he was scare because of them, he told them that it was nothing to worry about. Now was probably the best time to ask them his earlier question, obvious that his friends were not paying attention before.

"So, did anyone of you ever wanted that."

"Huh" A unison response by all three.

"I guess not. I mean, why would you? You all have great lives where the whole world loves you." Tsuna looked away back on the stage to see that his new worst fear was almost done singing. There was one thing that Tsuna learned about this person, that was that his song touched something deep within him.

"Uh, Tsuna," Tenshi was scratching the back of his neck "what are you talking about?"

"About a new start, a clean slate, like in those movies where the secret agent has to change everything about themselves and start over. I want that." Tsuna didn't want to face his buddies now. He let his deepest desire shown and now they probably thought he was a selfish person and are disgusted.

"I've wanted that before to. It was in the middle of middle school and I was tired of everyone seeing me as only 'The Baseball Star'. At first, it was cool and I had a lot of friends. Some friends they were. They just used me as a tool to gain popularity. I hated that and I wished that I could go back in time and never played the sport."

Shocked, Tsuna stared at his best friend. Yamamoto didn't want to be the sport star? Thinking over what he was just told, he could probably be able to relate to that. Sure, he wasn't the school's sport star, but he is the school's failure. Not only in sports, but in everything! Nobody wanted to be friends with him because of that. He was the school's punching bag, a different kind of tool.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one who relates to Jyuudamie. I use to think that my life had no meaning. Nobody wanted me in their familia before you tenth. I was force to be alone."

"YEAH! Me too to the EXTREME! I was ashamed that I always made Kyoko worried about my injuries. What kind of a big brothers worries his sister? Not a very extreme one, so I almost stopped fighting once! But Kyoko put me straight and now I'm this EXTREME person in front of you!"

Tsuna took a good look at his friends and felt his heart beat just a bit faster. They have something in common, besides the whole Mafia thing, they all wanted a new start before. What they showed in the past was not the real them. When Yamamoto smiled, he was really upset. Gokudera wanted people around him even when threatens them away, and Ryohei loves boxing but felt guilty for his younger sister.

Tsuna smiled at them all and hugged all three as best as he could. He felt something washing over him as they stayed embraced. It was warm, calming and unpredictable. It was his family that he was feeling, but how was it possible? He was going to ask them about the new sense he was getting but got interrupted.

"A touching scene. It would be more touching if you four would move outta my way, please." There was Nuekyo standing there with his eyes close and the most fakest smile ever on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he opened them, his first glance was to Tsuni. He saw how she tense at his presence, probably due to his looks. Then he looked at who she was hugging and saw the three most deadly death glares upon him. He shrugs them of, use to such looks, and waits for them to move.

"Well?" the group just stares at him and he sighs. He walked around them mumbling loud so they could hear him complaining about them being new wanna be's and such. That got him their attention.

"Hey baka! Come say that to my face." It was the silver hair one talking. It was Doki right? Whatever his name was he was too close to him. Nuekyo pushed the silver hair guy away from him and just walked on.

"Goku! Relax, a guy like him doesn't have the guts to say something like that to our face." Turning around Nuekyo saw it was the tall black hair boy this time. He was holding that Goku's arm. That tall one has balls he will give him that. However, messing with Nuekyo is always a big mistake.

"Your Tenmi right?"

"Tenshi." The statement was said firmly and with confident.

"Whatever. Look, you and your friends are new to this right?" Tenshi nodded his head, "Well then, that makes you all newbie's. Your just starting to learn the ropes around here aren't you? And I bet you haven't seen a real star up close. You want to have whatever we pro's have. Your inexperience so that makes you wanna be's." No reply, he won. Nuekyo stays undefeated.

"We maybe new here, but we get the hang of this quickly." Now the little brown hair girl wanted to speak. She was walking in front of her band like a shield protecting them from him. How cute.

"You are Tsuni I assume." Only a 'Hai' was said, "Did you get my present? I picked it out just for you, you know."

"Why? We have never met until know." She was starting to back up now. She was looking frighten for some reason. All he did was buy a teddy bear and she acts as if he gave her a fake head.

"It's a welcoming gift to you. I want to be the first one to welcome you to the business." He studied how she seems to calm down a bit but was still tense. All three of her band members came up behind her wanting to kill someone it seems.

"Oh, well then thank you." She turned around grabbed her bands arms and walked away. The guys all walking behind her blocking his view.

"Hey wait!" He ran up to them, went around the guys and block the only female there. "I want to know something."

"I don't have time. I need to get going so bye." Trying to walk around him, she was grabbed by her arm. Looking from hand to arm to person, she glared at Nuekyo.

"Just a quick question, please." He stares into her eyes hoping that he would be able to ask just one thing.

"You better let go of her to the extreme or else." A guy with short white spiky hair pulled him off her and threw him aside. He did not fall hard, but it was not a soft landing either. Getting back up he saw the white hair boy glare at him in a boxing position.

"Kyohei, it's okay. I'm not hurt let's go." Ryohei lighten up and left with everyone else. Tsuni never looked back at Nuekyo as he got off the floor and dusted himself.

"Well that was rude. I just wanted to ask one question, what harm could that do?" That Tsuni is something different. She was not like all those other girl singers who faint at just a glance. In fact, it looked like she could not wait to get out of his sight. "She sure is different."

Walking away he figure he would get more chances to ask his question. She was, after all going to be on the tour. No doubts there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna was walking blindly, avoiding other people walking the oppiste direction. He wanted out, away from Nuekyo, as far as possible. The teddy bear was a welcoming gift, fine. But how did _that_ singer know he, or rather, _she _was singing here?

'_Don't think about him Tsuna. He only sets of the wrong feelings.'_

Without even realizing it, Tsuna had led the group back to Tsuni's dressing room. Seeing the couch in total dismay, along with every other furniture, Tsuna went in and sat on the floor. His friends followed him and they formed a triangle with Tsuna in the center.

The brown hair brown hair boy put his hands to his face and rested them in his pulled up knees. He was starting to feel uneasy again and the need to cry was coming. These hurt, gut wrenching, and fear stricken emotions he was making want to make him throw up. However, as soon as those sensations came, they left. In a weird way to explain it, Tsuna was seeing a very calming blue. He relaxed and lifted his head.

Sighing out, he looked at the source of the calming waves. There was Tenshi, better known as his best friend Takeshi. The taller teen looked like he want to put his huge hands on Tsuna's back and rub small smoothing circles. It would not put him in an awkward position since he was sitting on Tsuna's right. Gokudera was to Tsuna's left and Ryohei to his front.

Takeshi was hesitant, his arm was reached out but he didn't let them touch the small boy's back. Tsuna felt his heart drop at the realization that his best friend didn't want to touch him. But he didn't frown, the taller teen was still giving off the soothing waves and he felt the small pain go away. He smiled at Takeshi, grabbed the levitating hand, and held it. Giving one tight squeeze he put the big hand on Takeshi's lap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I told you we would find them here."

"Well the rooms a disaster, I didn't know they would come here."

The group turns to look at two new comers in a solid black shirt with pink paint splatters. They had shorts on and plane sneakers. Around there necks were passes, most likely for them to enter backstage. They are both girls, one with long black hair and a pale complexion. The other girl was hard to tell because her hair was tied up and put under a hat.

"Hello, my name is-"

"OMG! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you all live!"

The girl with the hat sigh a bit and wacked the other girl on the head softly. "Focus! Remember why we are here."

"Hehe, sorry Akwon(2). I just got all excited is all." The girl with the long black hair rubbed the spot on her head where she was hit. Looking back at the group she bowed from the waist and gave them her apologizes.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior. My name is Angela. I am the president of your band's club, and this is Akwon. She is Co-Captain. We are here, if you please, for an interview on how you all meet and got discover."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna stared really hard at the two girls in front of them. Did he hear them correctly? Their band only performed once before and already they have a fan-club? Put into total speechless mood, Tsuna just open his mouth and close it like a fish. He could not believe it. He thought his singing was okay, at the most. Not good enough to have a fan-club grow over night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um, are you okay Tsuni-sama?" The girl, Akwon ask.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just a little shocked that we already have a fan-club." It was Tenshi who talked and both girls couldn't hold back their squeals. "Hi. My name is-"

"Tenshi Yamo! We know." Both girls said.

Then Angela looked at Gokudera. "And your name is Goku Hoyato."

"Your name is Kyohei Sugawa." Akwon said as she walked over to him. Sticking out her hand she waited until the drummer would shake it. Soon enough he took her small hands in his larger ones and gave a mighty shook.

"Extremely cool you know all our name!" With that Kyohei let go and the girls went around shaking each of the bands hands. The hardest person to get a simple handshake from was the base player. He looked like he didn't even want the girls in Tsuni's dressing room.

"So, let me get this straight," Tsuni said as she let go of Angela's hand and return from her moment, "we get a fan-club over night with just one song?"

Both girls nodded their heads worry that something might be wrong. They freak out when Tsuni fainted. "Holy Crap! What happen!? Is she alright!?" Akwon yelled at the boys who all held a part of their fainted singer.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Angela was pulling at her hair pacing back and forth, mumbling words anyone barely heard, "I don't know how, but we killed her. Are we going to be sue? AKWON! We just killed our role model, our hero! TSUNI MIGHT HAUNT US AS A GHOST!"

Falling to her knees, Angela fail to see the odd glances thrown at her. Instead she cried and mumble her sorry. Akwon sigh again and paid no mind to the club's Captain. She stared at the singer instead and saw a faint sign of breathing. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she held, she turn her full attention to the other band members.

The bands attention was all on the sleeping Tsuni. Her face a work of beauty sculptors only dream of creating. Noticing this Akwon smiled seeing material they could use to fuel the members. But not wanting to start rumors and get people into a mess, she push down the voice screaming at her to find someone and tell.

"Hello. And you two must be the club's head members, am I right?" Turning around Akwon spotted a tall man wearing an expansive black suit. His hair, a deep shade of purple, was in a shape of a pineapple and seems to be growing a ponytail. His face flawless containing sharp features, he only showed his left deep ocean blue eye. The other was cover by a huge bang.

"Ah-yeah." Dumfounded, Akwon stare in disbelief at the person standing in front of her. No mere human could look so handsome, yet here is he. In the flesh. "Are you a God?" Was all she said and after words she wished the floor would open up and eat her alive.

"Kufufufu. Thank you for the complement, but no, I am no God. I am a merely Tsuni's manager here to check on the pop star. My name is-"

"Leonardo Lippi." Angela said as she too stares at him. Her over whelming depression of killing her Hero gone, now she was having an over whelming curiosity as to why Tsuni's manager was here.

"Yes you are right." Leonardo was staring at the girls making sure to remember every feature they hold. To have known his name would take a lot of research in places no normal person had access too. These two girls were something that might come in use later on.

When he was done, he nodded his head and walked around them. He saw his beloved client lying in the arms of her three friends. There was a sudden moment where he only saw green but it was gone. None of the boys seems to have notice his presence, too preoccupied with the girl in their arm, so he took advantage and pull said girl into his embrace.

The boys took their fighting stance and were prepare to attack. Upon seeing who held Tsuni the friends gave of a threatening aura. A battle was about to take place when another presence appear. This one gave of a commanding aura, it wanted everyone to know that this person is here and not to be ignore.

Everyone, but the sleeping Tsuni, turn their heads at the root of such power. There were gasps from the girls, groans from the band and a small 'kufufu' from the manger.

**Another chapter done. I hope it was a little funny and touching. I hope so, if not them I need to work on sappy and funny moments. LOL So yeah, review and tell me what ya'll think! It would help me get better. And if yu see grammer mistakes do tell me.**

**Number Information**

1. A silly rhyme that just came to me. I think it's really cute.

, this is the surprise! See, she was the first person to guess where the names come from. So I told her I would do something. And I put her in the story. If you want anything to change Akwon, just tell me. Oh, and I didn't know how to describe you. Sorry. So any changes just tell me and I'll make em!


End file.
